


Priceless

by Alice347



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice347/pseuds/Alice347
Summary: Eren finds himself in his heat and thrown in to the spotlight of an omega auction. Blinded by anger he's determined to leave on his own or in a body bag. He will never take an alpha never submit, not even in his heat. Then Levi Ackerman steps in to the room and Eren doesn't know wether to throw himself at his feet or at his jugular. Can Eren resist Levi's temptation and fight his omega instincts. Or will Levi beat Erens stubbornness and make him his.





	1. Sold

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters. Be added. Sorry if this isn't up to scratch. It's my first time posting. Comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Erens bare feet slammed against the concrete his breathing to loud as he sprinted through long brightly lit corridors, alarms blaring overhead. His skin was flushed and thrumming with energy, his inner omega overwhelmed with the sheer power of alpha scents around him. Turning to look over his shoulder he sees no one following and lurches around the next corner. A fist hits the side of his face and Eren crumbles to the floor.

Dazed and in pain Eren is on his knees behind a tall heavy curtain. Shirtless and sweating, consumed by the fever of his heat he's no longer scared. He's angry. So angry it's blinding . He's done being the lowest class. He's going to take back the respect he's never had.

An alpha steps forward behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. With a roar Eren throws himself at the alpha, growling with satisfaction as his fist crushes the alphas nose with a crunch and spurt of blood. "The fuck?!" The alpha growled and throws himself at Eren. The two crash through the curtain and collapse on to the other side. Eren straddles the dazed alpha, fists raining down blow after blow only stopping when loud gasps reach through his fog of anger. His arm stops mid swing, his viridian eyes shoot up and his heart stops. A sea of eyes meet his. Everyone alpha.

Eren pulls himself from on top of the alpha, face and chest splattered with blood as he snarls viciously, sweat and drool seeping from his face. He's able to only take one step towards the audience when a crackle of electricity shoots through his side.

Eren crumbles as the alpha drops the cattle rod and presses his face to the stage with his steel toed boot. "Secure that omega now before he causes our delightful buyers anymore problems".

Eren turns to face the beta at the podium, gnashing and bearing his teeth. A small fat man with a rounded face and an excited glint to his eye. He smells of stale cigars, damp, and nervous sweat. Making erens nose turn in disgust.

Erens face is lifted from the floor and he's forced to kneel. In this position he scans the room, taking in all exits as well as the alphas. The stage is cold, a polished black material, surrounded by a wall of black curtains . The ceilings incredibly high and arched with bright white lights lining the walls. The floor is a dark grey to complement the walls, elegant yet stark . The alphas facing Eren are in two separate groups an isle down the middle leading to what appeared to be the only door. Tall. No locks, double doors. If Eren could pull himself free he could run. There might be guards on the other side but he's fast.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have saved the best for last .An incredibly beautiful specimen. 21 years of age 6 feet tall tanned skin with incredibly vibrant eyes and a feisty temper perfect for any alpha looking for a challenge" Eren froze, eyes glued to the floor, breath frozen in his throat. He was in an auction. An omega auction.

He was going to be sold. Sold to an alpha. The crowd murmured excitedly. Some showing more interest than others, many unsure after erens violent entrance. "A real rarity. One in a million....." The bidder turned to Eren a smirk pulling his lips.

Leaning in to the microphone he announced proudly "an unmated male omega"

Everyone in their seat froze. "A male?" Someone shouted " Unmated looking like that!" Someone else added. The whole room buzzed, people gripping paddles tighter, sitting up straighter. The energy shifted in the room and Eren began to choke on the smell of excitement and….. arousal.

Eren growled, his back arching against the alphas grip. Suddenly he caught the eye of an older female in the front row. She eyed him warily and sniffed the air lightly. If anyone was paying attention they would have seen both Eren and the female Alphas eyes widen at the same time. “He’s in heat” she whispered. Eren pulled on the alphas hand in earnest. His growl rising. “He's in heat!” She shouted.

Numerous alpha scented the air, some shifting uncomfortably, others eyes dilated to completely black, possessive growls filling the air. Pheromones screaming that Eren should submit now to breed. 

With a roar Eren swung his body weight forwards and broke free from the alpha holding him, his heat making him weaker but still too early to do any real damage. Turning Eren landed a punch to the guards face, making contact with his jaw. A brutal kick to his knee sends the guard to the floor.

With a feral scream Eren turned from the stage hitting the ground with a loud bang as he took of running down the middle aisle. Some alphas stared open mouthed never before seeing an omega so aggressive or strong willed. Others reached out for him. Possessive and lustful glints in their eyes as growls and hands and pheromones bombarded Eren from all directions.

The door opened and Eren stops in his tracks. His inner omega mewling and panting in desperation. The strongest alpha he had ever scented stood before him. Shorter than he was, with porcelain white skin. Jet black hair with a sharp undercut and neatly parted bangs that grazed his eyes. And oh shit. His eyes made erens knees weak. Steel grey. Sharp and boring straight in to him. “Omega” Erens eyes rolled into the back of his head. His voice was deep and velvety. Eren wanted to hear it saying his name. He inhaled deeply. His legs shaking. He Wanted those eyes to look over him as he bent over and presented….. Shit.

Eren shook his head, clearing the fog the alpha had caused. “I'm no one's fucking omega” he snarled. With fists clenched he charged at the alpha, teeth bared.

His staring had cost him. He was tackled to the ground before he could reach the doors. It took three guards to wrestle him back to the stage.

Eren had managed to leave a deep bite on one of the guards hands, lips now covered in blood. The punch he'd received had knocked the breath from his lungs as he was dumped unceremoniously on the stage. His wrists were bound behind his back and he was now surrounded by three guards, any escape impossible.

Eren snarled, struggling weakly against his bonds. When his eyes looked back out over the crowd the alpha Eren had tried to tackle sat at the front of the seats. A smirk playing on his face as he straightened his tie and locked eyes with Eren.

“Ahh Mr Ackerman so pleased you could join. Always a pleasure”. The man nodded waving his hand dismissively at the auctioneer. His eyes were set firmly on Eren. Eren glared fiercely at the alpha. How dare he block his escape. What the fuck was he staring at. Why the fuck was he so smug. “Got a problem shorty” Eren spat. The whole room gasped collectively. The auctioneer paled and seemed to shrink in on himself, regarding Eren with a worried side glance.

The alpha narrowed his eyes and simply slouched back in his seat. A smirk pulling at his lips. “Mr Slater I believe you were about to begin the auction for this lot”

Erens eyes fluttered at the sound of his voice. His inner omega whimper. God his voice. Eren growled eyes snapping open. The alpha was smirking again. Grey eyes boring into green. Eren blushed tearing his eyes away. Shit. He'd never had this reaction to an alpha before. He smelt incredible. Like fresh rain and fresh black tea. There was something else to his scent. Something strong a crackle to his smell almost like electricity sitting on erens tongue.

He wanted to taste it. Wanted to run to the alpha and bury his face in his neck, lick the scent right from the gland.

“Ahem shall we start at £500,000” the room erupted in noise. Alphas raising hands to bid. Bid for him. Eren growled, earning a snack on the back of his head. He turned, bearing his teeth at the alpha behind him. “ One million! Any advances on one million? Although aggressive I'm sure with training can be discipline to serve any alpha in any way you please. With this omegas current heat he’ll be easy to break. We all know how fun omegas are in heat” the auctioneer smirked and the bidding became even more frantic.

“Four million” the deep voice cut through, Eren once again freezing in his place, turning to the grey eyed alpha with his hand raised “mate wants us” shit no. Mate where the fuck did that come from. Erens head was screaming out in protest but his omega was pushing through, his strength leaving his body.

Eren observed the alpha, watching as he ran a hand through his immaculate hair, his eyes glinting as he continued to raise his hand to bid. Suddenly, his tongue darted out, to the other alphas it was a quick motion, blink and you'd miss it, but to Eren, with his heat rapidly catching up on him, he was entranced, watching the small pink tongue darted out, he imagined it on his skin, at his neck on his chest between his thighs. He imagine that tongue everywhere. The scent of that alpha everywhere. His alpha.

Eren collapsed forwards curling in on himself as his stomach spasmed. He whined a low needy sound, an omega calling for his alpha. Suddenly he could smell it. Sweet, blood oranges and cinnamon. But sickeningly sweet. Slick. He was slicking for this alpha. Eren sat bolt upright. Dread turning the sweet scent sour. Some stood from their seats, eyes completely lost to their inner alphas. A loud threatening growl tore through the room, sending goosebumps up erens flesh.

Every alpha stilled, heads rolled automatically in submission, glands exposed as Mr Ackerman's face distorted in disgust. Eren refused to look at him, refused to be drawn in again.

His heat was fully gripping him now. Slick was pouring freely from between his cheeks. His thighs were soaked and soon it was leaking on to the stage. The alpha behind him chuckled deeply and leaned forwards, nipping lightly at his ear, groping harshly at erens ass cheeks. “Hmm you smell delicious. Look at you slicking for all us alphas like a good omega bitch. Just waiting to be bred.”

The alpha sighed and pressed his face in to Eren, hand wandering closer to his leaking hole. Eren growled fiercely, hands breaking free and elbow connecting with the alphas gut. Gasping harshly the alpha growled raising his fist “you little shit”.

The sound of bone breaking echoed around the room as the alphas arm was bent back at a horrible angle. Howling in pain the alpha was sent reeling backwards. Eren's eyes widened in surprise as the short alpha wiped his hand on his suit lapel before turning to Eren. Eren had to fight not to roll over and present there and then. This alpha was dangerous. This alpha was powerful and this alpha was erens.

Leaning forward he pulled a neatly folded handkerchief from his pocket and knelt next to Eren, wiping at the sweat on his forehead. Eren unconsciously leaned in to the touch, trying to coat himself in the alphas scent. “Disgusting" he grumbled. Eren glared, wounded at the alphas words. “Four billion”

Alphas in the room groaned a few words reaching Eren “lucky bastard” “Never thought Levi would take one”. The auctioneer slammed his gavel down “sold!” He shouted, positively beaming, “sold to Mr Levi Ackerman.

Erens jaw hung open as his eyes locked with the alpha. The alpha that now owned him and he didn't know wether to cry with happiness or despair.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi brings Eren home from the auction, both acutely aware of the tension between them. Lust desire and anxiety pungent in erens scent.

Everything moved in a blur. Eren was lifted from his knees, jaws still unhinged, eyes watery. An alpha placed his hand on his lower back and Mr Ackerman turned, venom in his eyes, a low dangerous growl erupting from him. “I’ll remove him myself”. 

“Sir that's very unorthodox we can have him thoroughly bathed and sedated before you take him home” Levi turned to the quivering auctioneer, face expressionless but eyes portraying his true anger. “I said I will remove him myself". The dominating scent he released made the alphas in the front row cower on instinct and had Eren panting.

Shit this was bad. “I….hng I don't belong … to anyone” he panted, legs quivering. The alpha simply smirked crossing the stage in the blink of an eye, the alpha ridiculously fast and agile. Eren gasped, feeling hands wind around his arm, pulling him forwards.

With one sharp tug he found himself folded in to the alphas side, mouth incredibly close to his exposed scent gland. The alpha grunted softly, lifting Eren effortlessly despite the height difference. Erens panting grew, his nose and mouth completely coated in the alphas delicious scent. 

As the alpha made his way down the central aisle, omega clutched tightly in his arms, Eren couldn't resist it any more, his heat overpowering his rational mind.

He poked his tongue out, gingerly at first, licking gently at the oils that had leaked from the alphas neck. With a growl Eren thrust his head forwards effectively scent marking himself, neck aggressively meeting the alphas. 

“Easy there.” The alpha grunted hands shifting to grab at erens thighs tighter. Eren mewled hands coming to pull at the alphas hair. Oh Jesus it was so soft and silky. The undercut felt incredible. He wanted….. he didn't know what he just needed to be closer to this alpha. 

A graze of his teeth along the alphas neck had him stopping dead in his tracks. “Stop it” he growled. Eren smirked, teeth applying more pressure as he licked a strip from the alphas collar bone to his jaw, nibbling at his ear. 

The alphas hand took a hold of erens ass, giving a harsh squeeze making Eren moan embarrassingly loud. The alpha lowered his head, breath ghosting gently over Erens ear “stop it now or you won't make it home. I'll fuck you here right on these steps” 

Eren groaned pulling at the lapels of the alphas suit, legs encircling his waist tighter. A sudden rush of fresh air blew some of the hormones from erens head, his mind clearing slightly.

With a growl Eren tore his face from the alphas neck, eyes fighting to focus as he roughly pushed at his chest, legs fighting to untangle themselves. He bared his teeth hissing, nails digging harshly in to the alphas arm. He was outside now, on a set of steps leading to a huge driveway. 

He could run. If only he could tear himself from the alphas incredible scent and strong embrace. “Relax. I've got you” the alpha purred. “Besides if you run. I'll catch you”. Eren shuddered his omega proud that his alpha was willing to chase him.

“You like that hmm” the alpha smirked, re-adjusting his grip on Eren. “We’ll come back to that” Eren whined at the promise, more slick leaking from his ass as his stomach clenched painfully.

“Let's get you home” . Erens mind was numb as he was carried across the gravel path, face pressed flush to the alphas neck. Suddenly his alphas arms were no longer around him. He had been dumped on a plush leather car seat, the door shutting softly behind him. 

Eren whined, tugging at his hair in frustration, until the scent of another alpha caught his nose. He growled, straightening to his full height, fist clenching automatically. 

In the driver's seat sat an incredibly tall alpha, with a broad chest and wide shoulders. Neat blonde hair and inviting blue eyes. His eyebrows were thick and drawn down in a frown at Eren. 

The door on the other side of the car opened and the alpha climbed in. Just then did eren realise his situation. Shut in a car. In heat. With two incredibly powerful alphas. 

“Levi” the blonde alpha grumbled. “What the hell. You got an omega in heat? What were you thinking”. Eren shuddered. Levi? It was perfect. He growled at the blonde alpha, teeth bared. “Hmm interesting. An attitude to match your own Levi. Maybe you've finally got someone who can handle your cold demeanour”

The alpha smirked. Watching as Eren stood straighter in the face of his hormones. He hummed appreciatively. What an unusual omega. A growl tore him from his thoughts. “Shitty eyebrows I brought you here to drive me home. Not ogle my omega” 

Eren turned eyes narrowing as he fought the blush rising on his cheeks. “I'm not your fucking omega” he spat. Levi leaned forwards, hand gently touching erens chin, his eyes softening slightly. “not yet”. Erens head spun. Conflicted with defying the alpha and submitting to his charm.

“Erwin can you please take us home”. Levi breathed, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he eased himself back in to the seat. “You're incredibly rich. Why not hire a driver” Erwin grumbled. “Because I can drive myself” Levi retorted. “Clearly” Erwin rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. 

Levi glared at the back of Erwin's head, turning to the omega who was pressed in to the side of the car, eyes wide, breathing frantic. 

He smelt incredible, his heat was making his scent ten times stronger. However Levi could smell the sour tinge of fear and his heart twisted with guilt. 

“As you know I'm Levi. What's your name omega”. Eren turned, gaze sharpening at the word. He hated it. Omega. Such an insult meant to degrade him. He sure as hell felt it today.

“You can glare or tell me your name. I have other ways of pulling it from you” Levi loosened his tie, eyes challenging as he met erens. 

“Eren. It's Eren” he grumbled, a spark of excitement running up his spine at Levi's threat. “Why the fuck did you buy me” he questioned. 

“You don't need to know anything just now. I'll tell you everything tomorrow after you've slept” Eren shook his head in disbelief. “yeah right I'll take two steps in to your house and you'll fuck me right where I stand. All alphas are the same, omegas aren't people, were just fuck toys, less than human.” 

Eren growled his eyes glinting with unshed tears. “You're in an incredibly strong heat, I have you confined all to myself if I wanted to fuck you do you not think I would have tried to already” Levi raise a sharp eyebrow, turning his head slightly to face the omega.

“You smell absolutely incredible and don't misunderstand. I want to fuck you. Fuck you so hard all you can remember is my name. So you can barely walk” Levi's eyes grew darker, nostrils flaring as Eren released more slick. “But I have more control and class than that”

Eren snorted folding his arms over his chest. Trying to hide the tremble in his hands and casting his face down to hide his heated face. “Class. You fucking bought me at an auction” he mumbled”

Levi sighed in exasperation, glaring as Erwin snorted from the front seat. “I’ll explain all that later. Just sleep”. Eren turned to face the window. Explain everything? He was bought as a slave at an underground auction what was left to explain? 

“Oi brat” Eren turned eyebrows knitting together. “Did you just call me brat?” He growled. “Yes. Don't you fucking dare get slick on my seat. I'll make you clean it off yourself. Heat or no heat”

Eren lauged breathily, eyes and mouth wide in disbelief. “Fuck you” he sighed, head resting in to the window as exhaustion began to set in. He yawned, realising that the alphas scent was gradually sending him to sleep.

“Fuck you all” he sighed.

Eren was woken by a strong smell of home. Something warm and comforting. He buried his face into it deeper, meeting warm and sculpted muscle. He groaned, his omega in full control, his usual snarky self still drowsy with sleep.

“Alpha” he whined. A deep vibrating purr shocked him from his sleep, eyes growing wide. “Shit” he was in Levi's arms, being carried newlywed style up a huge, brightly lit staircase. 

“I can walk” he growled. “I know” Levi replied flatly. Although he made no move to put him down. He cocked his head slightly, making eye contact with Erwin. "Thank you for the lift Erwin. The spare rooms all set up for you."

Erwin nodded his head, a smirk pulling his lips as he turned and left the alpha and omega alone on the staircase. Spare room? The other alpha was staying? Eren didn't know wether to be relieved or panicked. 

Levi continued walking until he reached the top of the stairs, the strain of lifting Eren barely evident. Eren marveled then at how strong the alpha was. Muscled chest and forearms pressed tightly against his own lithe frame. 

He wondered what those muscles would feel like above him, strong hands holding his thighs open. Shit. Fresh slick caught the air and Eren watched with apprehension as Levi's nostrils flared. 

As they reached the top landing Eren straightened his legs and with a huff and soft growl, freed himself from Levi's iron grasp. 

“I can walk” he repeated, moving to straighten his shirt. Only then did he realise he'd been shirtless this whole time. He blanched, hands instinctively moving to cover himself. Shit. With his heat he hadn't noticed the cold of the night air. But he was definitely feeling it now. 

“Your room is on the left at the very end. Take a shower. I'll get you clean clothes” Levi's face remained blank, eyes never leaving erens as he watched the omega huff in annoyance. 

“Yes sir” Eren ground his teeth, sarcasm clear in his words. If he hadn't stormed down the corridor so quickly he would have seen Levi's lips part in a soft gasp and his eyes fluttered softly at the title.

“Wash properly!” Levi shouted after him. You smell like so many damn alphas it's disgusting”. Eren reached the last door, turning the handle and stepping inside, hoping the door would protect him from Levi's scent and sharp gaze. 

Leaving the lights off Eren simply lurches forwards towards a huge queen sized bed, crawling in between the sheets, breathing in the fresh smell of clean laundry. With so many questions hanging in his mind Eren found himself quickly falling asleep.

The bed far too comfortable and his heat far too tiring for him to continue worrying. This alpha maybe owned him physically but as erens lids drooped shut he reminded himself he'd never own him completely.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds a chance to leave and takes it.

Eren was wakened by a deep growling. His chest tightening as his instincts told him to bow completely in submission. He sat upright in bed, arms tense by his side, breathing hard as he fought the urge to cower.

Levi stood in the door, hand gripping the handle, jaw clenched tightly. “I told you to shower” he growled. Eren snorted. Rolling back over in the bed. “Fuck off”

He could smell it now. The sweetness of his slick mixed with the scent of sweat, dirt and alpha. Alpha that wasn't Levi. 

Eren smirked to himself. It was unintentional but this was a small victory. 

“I told you to shower” Levi repeated coldly. “And I told you to fuck off” Eren growled, pulling the covers over his head. 

With a strained huff Levi tore the covers from the omega. Throwing them to the floor, body tense with barely contained anger. “Shower”. 

Eren rolled over, challenge clear in his eyes. “Now” Levi pointed his finger to an adjoining door, throwing clean clothes, hitting the omega square in the face. 

As he left, the door was slammed behind him, making a few pictures on the wall rattle. Eren sighed, tempted to pull the covers back up and curl in to the bed. However his thighs were coated with dry slick and his chest and hands still had blood from yesterday.

With a grimace of disgust Eren turned to the room Levi had pointed to. An adjoining bathroom? Erwin was right. Levi was loaded. From what he’d seen when he'd come in the house was ridiculously massive, as was his room. 

The walls were completely white, the floor a dark hard wood. To his left sat a huge set of floor to ceiling French doors opening on to a balcony. Eren stood on shaky legs, testing the handle to find it, of course, locked firmly. 

With a sigh he assessed the rest of his room. The bed was huge, a modern four poster bed covered with crisp white sheets. A huge canvas painting above it. Eren squinted at the painting.

A small signature at the bottom catching his eye. Eren snorted. Levi painted this? The idea seemed ridiculous this alpha fucking painting. It was a nice painting Eren had to admit. A scene of a forest, sun filtering through the trees, hitting a river winding down the centre. It looked almost like a photograph.

The rest of Eren's room was practically bare. Some smaller paintings adorned the wall, a huge chest of drawers sat on the wall opposite his bed, empty of any belongings. 

Eren turned to the door in the room, stepping into to an opulent bathroom. Polished white marble floors, a huge counter with the sink set in to it and a backlit mirror above it. Eren stared at the bath, a groan slipping past his lips at the thought of soaking up to his neck in hot water.

His heat had quietened for now but it was itching at the surface, making his skin feel stretched and too tight. His muscles sore. However the idea of spending too much time naked in Levi's home had Eren turning the shower head on. Stripping of his soiled skinny jeans. 

The shower was incredible, the heat easing some of the stress from erens muscles. He made sure to scrub himself fully, the soap only mildly scented. Something Eren couldn't place. With the scent of slick and heat gone from his skin Eren felt refreshed and ready to face Levi. 

Leaving the bathroom Eren was met with a sight that could only be described as comical. Levi was standing in his room, furiously stripping the sheets from the bed, glaring intently as he threw a freshly made pillow back onto the mattress 

He turned to Eren, glaring as he threw the quilt back on to the bed. “Get dressed brat” Eren tightened the grip on his towel, fist clenching at his side. “Brat?”. 

“Don't start. Get dressed and get your ass in to the kitchen" Levi's voice was strained. His brows meeting in a furious scowl as he scrutinised the freshly made bed. Eren would have laughed at his action if it wasn't for the incredibly strong smell of rage coming from the alpha.

The door shutting broke him from his daydream as he turned to dress. Levi hadn't forced himself on him and he had to say he was surprised. It didn't make him trust him but he was in a strange way grateful, that the alpha had some form of control.

Eren lifted the clean clothes and groaned as the scent of Levi hit him full force. Jesus the clothes were Levi's. The smell was undeniable. It was overwhelming. Another whine left his mouth as he slipped the shirt over his head, slick beginning to pour freely down his thighs, his heat building once again.

Shit. This was bad. “Bastard” Eren muttered. He'd done this deliberately. Knew his scent would drive erens omega wild. Growling he turned to the trousers and felt his stomach knot. 

No way he could fit in to them. As an omega he was curvier than alpha, sure from what Eren had seen Levi had the same girth to his thighs, if not more, in muscle. But no way Eren could squeeze the trousers on. 

He growled, throwing the trousers at the wall. “That sly dick” Eren groaned. Dressed only in boxers and an oversize t-shirt Eren dried his hair haphazardly with the towel, leaving it sticking in every direction. 

Leaving his room was harder than he thought. He felt safe, maybe he could stay. Anything to stay away from Levi. He turned to door in his hand, disappointed, but not surprised, to see no lock in sight. 

With a sigh Eren left, closing the door behind himself, padding quietly down the corridor. It was pretty bare apart from a thick white carpet underfoot. There were several other doors lining the corridor and curiosity had Eren's hand itching to open them all.

In a rare show of self control Eren ignored the urge to snoop and made his way to the staircase. Rolling his eyes at the sheer size of it. A wide staircase made from polished white wine, a large railing on either side, made of dark wood, ornately carved, leading down to the door he'd come through last night.

A grand staircase his mum called it once. They'd visited friends who owned a family estate. It wasn't modern like this. It was from old money but the ridiculous size was the same. It wasn’t gaudy though. Eren had to admit the alpha had taste. Eren's foot met the cold stone cautiously, eyes darting for any signs of Levi or Erwin.

Of course he has a fucking chandelier. Eren snorted shaking his head at the ridiculous size of the crystal chandelier above his head. What was the need for such a huge light. A soft click brought erens head snapping back from his daydream. 

When no one appeared he grew confused as another click sounded. His eyes zoned in, a soft gasp escaping him as he realised that the front door was tantalisingly open, barely noticed if not for the soft breeze making it lurch back and forth slowly. 

At the thought of escape any desire to hear Levi out left as erens feet took of from the stairs. The slither of daylight leaking in was calling to Eren, so close he could feel the cold breeze on his feet. He ran as quietly as he could, eyes scanning the entrance nervously as his hand closed over the door handle. 

With a quick pull Eren was thrown in to blinding light. Dazed Eren scrambled forwards, almost tripping in his hurry to put distance between himself and the house. His legs ached, chest burning sweet already running down his face.

His omega scolded him for leaving such a worthy mate, abandoning a worthy suitor but Eren was determined, fighting through the heat fog as he continued to run, gravel digging harshly in to his bare feet. 

“Eren!” He turned at the voice, panting harshly. Erwin stood about twenty metres away, surprise clear in his eyes, car keys in his left hand.

“Eren how did you…” he turned to the front door some distance away, now wide open

Eren turned, fear like an ice pick in his chest. There was no way he could outrun Erwin. Not an alpha that size. He thought he had surprise in his side now he had to hope he could run fast enough for long enough.

Relief surged through him as a treeline came in to view. If he could make it into the trees he could disappear. He had always been agile. He could climb a tree and hide until Erwin left.

Arms pumping furiously at his side's, legs pounding the earth Erens smile was wide as the treeline came closer, freedom at his fingertips. 

Bursting into the treeline Eren could hear Erwin crashing in to the trees behind him. Reaching for the nearest tree Eren felt his world turn upside down. Stupid idiot. He mentally screamed. His foot had missed the base of the tree. In his blind panic he'd fucked up.

The skin from his knee down was split open as he careened head first into the tree, splitting his lip and cracking his nose in the process. With a hiss of pain Eren scrabbled for purchase on the damp ground, leg giving out as his ankle screamed in protest. 

Twisting he turned to meet eyes with Erwin. Panting and slightly sweaty, Erwin towered over Eren, chest rising and falling harshly with each breath. “Kid come on let's get you back inside” he took a step forwards, eyes training on the blood flowing from his leg. “Shit. Kid let's get you inside and clean you up before Levi sees this”. “Fuck Levi" Eren spat. 

The growl he released had Erwin's eyes creasing in amusement? Fondness? Erwin raised his hands, dropping to his knees in front of Eren, exposing his neck in submission. Eren stopped growling, jaw hanging open.

“What the……” Erwin chuckled softly, his great shoulders heaving. “Not all alphas are the same Eren” Erwin offered his hand, eyes lowered from erens. Never before had Eren seen an alpha, certainly never an alpha as powerful and big as Erwin, so openly lower themselves to anyone, never mind an omega.  
“Why am I here” Erens words were rushed, unable to contain all of the questions now building in his head. Erwin shut his eyes, seeming pained. “You should let Levi explain, let me take you back and we'll get this sorted”.

Eren looked down, blanching at the state of his leg. He would barely be able to walk never mind run. With a huff he stretched his hand out to Erwin, wincing as he was hoisted from the floor. 

Eren was greatful Erwin didn't try to lift him like Levi had, instead favouring to support erens weight as he limped back towards the house.

Each step was agony and Eren had to focus on not collapsing there and then, his heat slowing his healing, his leg still bleeding openly by the time his feet hit gravel. 

Lifting his eyes, Eren swallowed loudly, trying not to shrink further into Erwin at the sight before him.

The door was still brazenly open but it was now occupied by Levi. Arms folded over his chest, hip resting casually against the second, closed door. His face, however, was anything but casual. 

His lips were pressed firmly in to a thin line, his eyes were narrow, glinting murderously, jaw clenched tightly as he inhaled sharply. Erwin gave a sheepish grin as he helped Eren limp up the stairs. 

The scent rolling off of Levi was enough to have erens head rolling automatically, neck exposed, his omega begging him to not anger the alpha anymore. 

When Levi's eyes fell to his legs his back stiffened, arms unfurling rigidly. “In” he growled.


	4. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi spills a secret that has Eren reeling. Could he finally place his trust in this alpha or is it all an elaborate plot? With his heat bearing down eren's running out of time to decide before his omega does.

Erwin led Eren through to the kitchen abandoning him on a high bar stool, stepping back from the omega as Levi stalked in behind him.

“What the hell were you doing” Levi's voice set Eren on edge. He'd rather he shouted but the quiet low voice somehow was more intimidating than any raised voice could be. It was deadly. Threatening.

“Running. I didn't ask to be here. I was fucking kidnapped in case you don't remember I don't belong to you I never will”. Eren jutted his chin up defiantly, eyes narrowing as Levi leaned forwards onto the kitchen island. 

“Let's set some things straight” Levi ran a hand through his hair and for the first time Levi looked lost. It was gone as quickly as it appeared, a, flash in his eyes. Rolling his neck Levi sat on the bar stool opposite erens,palms flat on the island.  
“I work as part of a small elite team within the government rescuing and rehoming omegas from human trafficking. The wings of freedom” 

Eren stilled. Torn between laughing and rolling his eyes. The latter won. “I've been working with this unit for a decade now we have branches all of the country. Our jobs is to stop human trafficking all together but when we can't we step in and lift the omegas before auctioning”. Erens head was reeling. This couldn't be real. Levi was too much of a prick to be some unsung omega hero. 

“You're lying” Eren's voice was soft. All anger replaced with uncertainty. “Am I?” Levi's eyebrows raised fractionally, pushing his scent out to fill the kitchen.

Eren found no signs of deceit. A strong solid scent that was comforting and showed Levi's true intentions. He was trying to ease Eren, comfort him. Tell him what he wanted. The truth.

“Why am I here? Shouldn't I be at a centre or something” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose eyebrows furrowing. From his position leaning against the wall Erwin chuckled, teeth flashing as he stepped towards Levi.

“Shall I tell him or do you want to take this one?” The grin on Erwin's face had Eren interested, even more so when Levi's shoulders tensed. 

“Fuck off Erwin" Levi cleared his throat eyes settling on Eren after a final glare at Erwin. “I was the sweeper. My job was to ensure the last omegas were clear. A few of the alphas in the room were our agents, some of the omegas were bought by us and taken to shelters.” Eren shifted forwards in his seat. Leaning towards Levi.

“My job was to ensure those that weren't bought by agents were intercepted before they left the grounds. Then you were brought out” Levi visibly swallowed, the action making Eren squirm uncomfortably.

“I've never shown interest in any omega. I'm constantly surrounded by them at work and never once has someone caught my attention quite like you. Your scent….” Levi inhaled, making Eren self conscious of the slick slowly dampening his cheeks. “The look in your eyes, the determination. The aggression” Levi chuckle softly. “It's intoxicating”.

Eren's jaw hung open, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. “Wait so why am I here?” Levi groaned and Erwin chuckled, clapping Levi's shoulder. “Levi here is hitting his waning rut” 

Erens breath stopped. “Waning rut” he echoed. He'd read about them in school. Named after the moon cycle that ruts usually follow. If an alpha refuses to mate an omega the hormones wreaked havoc on their bodies, building up until they reached their limit. A waning rut was the final one.

Many alphas die slowly, painfully, their bodies so filled with hormones it sends their organs in to failure. 

“Levi was told he needed to find an omega or he would be given one. We sent him out as sweeper in the hopes he’d find someone. Clearly not the best way to find a mate. Paying for them at an auction” Erwin turned to glare at Levi. “Levi lost himself at the auction. He was well within his rights to buy you. However the fact he brought you home instead of to a shelter breaks every guideline we have set in place" 

Levi glared at Erwin, fingers gripping the edge of the counter harshly. “I wasn't taking him to a fucking shelter" Levi's scent turned possessive, washing over Eren, releasing a fresh wave of slick. He whimpered, hanging his head, the cool of the counter easing some of the flush on his skin.

“Jesus….” He groaned. “So I'm here because you couldn't control yourself?” Eren snapped “because you think you're an alpha and just deserve to keep me locked up because your in you waning rut?” 

“I'm not in it yet” Levi grumbled, having the decency to look ashamed. “I'm sorry. I know Its a shock and I didn't intend for things to pan out this way. If you wish Erwin can take you to the nearest shelter. You can leave and never come back”. 

Eren mulled over the thought. He'd heard of the wings of freedom. Their work was unparalleled with anyone else. The service they offered for omegas was a lifeline. He'd had friends aided numerous times by the wings of freedom. 

From what he'd heard the shelter was the last place he wanted to be. It wasn't exactly a nice place to stay. Many falling into disrepair.

Eren cleared his throat. “Show me”

Levi stood, leaving the kitchen silently, Eren and Erwin left to stew in an uncomfortable silence. 

When he returned Levi had a large binder in his hand, slamming it onto the island, opening the cover for Eren. On the front the Wings of Freedom proudly emblazoned. Two wings, overlapping, one white one blue on a shield. Like a crest.

Eren ran his finger over it, admiring its shape before turning the pages over. What he found shocked him. Page after page of omega profiles. Each with a picture. Some had a “rehoused” stamped in bright red lettering across the picture, others had “sheltered”

Eren turned the page, stopping as green eyes stared back at him, his page, unstamped. It gave his height, age, build, parents even his blood type. He traced the image, wondering how his life turned to this. A page in a folder. 

At the back of the folder sat yellow paper files, inside lay staff profiles, Levi's Erwin's, a female with wide glasses and a messy brown ponytail, her smile manic. A boy, about eren's age, blonde bobbed hair and bright blue eyes.

This was all real. The wings of freedom. Levi's impromptu auction. 

“So you brought me here to mate?”

Levis lips tightened. “It was a mistake. I wasn't thinking clearly. If you want to leave you can I won't force you to do anything. I just wanted to explain to you myself before you decided anything”. His face remained blank, finger tapping softly on the kitchen island. 

Eren weighed up his options. Staring at the alpha before him. He did not want to stay at a shelter. Conflicted didn't even begin to describe how he felt. His omega wanted to stay, wanted to help Levi and his waning rut. He wanted to leave. He was no one's omega. 

Nothing was waiting for him though. No friends or family. Just the omega shelters. 

Eren lifted his eyes and was left dumbstruck.

Levi had left his seat to stand by Eren side. His breathing slow and steady as he lowered his eyes and tilted his head to the side, scent gland emitting soft calming pheromones.

Eren shuddered, eyes fluttering as he took in Levi's hooded eyes, a silent plea behind his usual stoic gaze. The scent of alpha filling the kitchen as Levi tilted his head even further, scent gland completely exposed. 

“I'll stay” it was a whisper, barely heard, but it had Levi straightening and smirking triumphantly. “Don't look smug I'm still pissed”.  
Levis smirk grew as he turned from Eren, opening a cupboard under the island. Eren turned to Erwin, eyebrow arched. Erwin chuckled, shaking his head as he left the kitchen. 

“Don't hurt him Levi!” With a wave of his hand Erwin was gone.

Levi could smell erens scent turning sour, fear tinging the edges. “Ignore him” he muttered. “I'm not going to do anything.”

Levi pulled a large first aid kit from the cupboard resting it back on the island. Hands moving swiftly to unlock the case and tear open packets of sterilising wipes.

“Leg”. Eren stared numbly, watching entranced as Levi rolled his sleeves to his elbows. “Oi brat” Levi's harsh tone had him scowling. “Leg” his face softening as he stepped towards Eren. 

Eren watched in mixed interest and horror as Levi pulled a chair towards him, knee brushing his. Eren struggled to not inhaled the alphas scent, hands gripping the stool he sat on. 

Eren jumped as Levi's wrist delicately lifted his leg on to his knees, leaning forwards to get a better look. “Easy brat” Levi mumbled softly.His hands moved lightly over erens ankle, poking and prodding firmly at the bones, Eren hissed trying to pull his leg back in. “Stop moving. I know it hurts but let me clean it” Levi tutted, hair falling forwards in to his eyes as he leaned forwards to wipe the wound.

Eren gasped softly the sting of the antiseptic harsh. “It was quite funny when you ran” Levi mumbled, a ghost of a smile playing across his lips. “Should have seen the panic on shitty eyebrows face. Your fast for…” “ An omega?” Eren spat. 

Levi chuckled. The sound deep and soft. Eren wanted to melt in to the sound, the tension leaving his shoulders at the noise. “for someone as skinny as you are. Didn't know you had it in you". 

A soft “oh” left eren's mouth as Levi's hand ghosted higher to his knee, prodding the joint. Eren shifted at his ministrations, swallowing a whine. 

Levi eyed him sharply, sitting straight suddenly. “What did you do?” Eren hummed, lost in the alphas scent. “Eren?”. “Oh. I fell”. “Clearly” Rolling his eyes he tried again. “How did you fall. I swear if it was Erwin" Levi's hand tightened on eren's leg, making the omega swallow harshly. “I fell trying to climb a tree”.

Levi sat in silence for a second staring into eren's wide green eyes. “Idiot”. He leaned forwards, hand gently cupping erens chin, eyes narrowing as they accessed the gash to erens lip and forehead.

Eren shuddered, the sudden contact making his skin prickle as electricity shot from where Levi's hand moved his jaw side to side. “Hmm shouldn't scar” Levi hummed. Leaning backwards to the kitchen. Island for another wipe. Erens mouth ran dry as a slither of skin between Levi's shirt and jeans was exposed. 

He wanted to touch. To run his tongue across the skin. 

Levi leaned in, frown creasing his brow as he wiped cautiously at the cut on Eren's face. Eren leaned forwards, heat searing through him as Levi's scent washed over him fresh and strong. “Did you shower?” Eren asked, words slightly slurred. “Uh huh” Levi sighed, placing a sterinstrip over the gash.

“Smell..s’good” Eren leaned forwards, head pressing in to the crook of Levi's neck, whine escaping his lips, soft but so close to Levi's eat there was no way he didn't hear it. 

“Eren….” A warning. “I know it's just… it hurts” he shifted, tears running down his face. He didn't want Levi to mate him. He belonged to no alpha but God did his omega want it. After everything he'd been through Eren was starting to appreciate Levi's help. He could have ended up with anyone at that auction. 

Sure Levi was grumpy and a clean freak but at least he gave Eren the choice stay or go. 

A hand ran through erens still damp hair, tugging slightly, the other rubbing his back in slow circles. “You need to shower and eat. I'll get Hange to get you suppressants for your heat.” 

Eren whined, “no have alpha… need ungh… need you” Eren pressed himself forwards, hand gripping Levi's thigh tightly, tongue lavishing his scent gland. 

The hand in Eren's hair tightened, a growl rumbling from Levi's chest. “Levi…. I'm sorry.. shit… I'll take the suppressants" Levi pulled Eren from his neck and inhaled sharply. 

Eren's eyes were blown completely, his lips puffy from biting, his cheeks a light red blush, drool gathering in the corner of his mouth.

Levi's dick twitched in his jeans, the scent of a willing wanting omega invading his nostrils but he stopped to think. Suppressants. Eren didn't want to have a full heat. He didn't want what his omega wanted.

“Anything you want Eren". Levi pushed out more of his calming pheromones,, feeling Eren sag in relief against him, nose inhaling his scent gland. The hand rubbing his back slowed but never stopped. Levi found it a welcoming distraction.

Levis alpha whined in defeat. Wanting to take Eren there and then. Bend him over the kitchen island. Fuck in to him so hard all he could do was scream his name. Fill him full off cum, knot the omega so he was begging, split open on his dick. 

Levi groaned. Erens heat pulling at the rut stirring in his gut. “Let's get you showered and something to eat.


	5. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens heat is uncontrolled by surpressants and when Levi's rut begins to hit its all Levi can do not to throw himself at the omega.

Eren stepped from the shower, face twisting as his ankle struggled under his weight. Once more Eren found himself faced with Levi's clothes. This time with a pair of running shorts that might fit him. Eren pulled the shirt over his head. Annoyed by the fabric immediately. 

His skin was overly sensitive, his heat making even the sheets feel like steel wool on his flesh. Testing the elastic of the shorts Eren slipped them on, gritting his teeth at how tightly they clung to him. They might as well have been boxers, clinging to the top of his thighs, the material barely cupping his ass.  
With a groan Eren flung himself on top of the bed sheets. Fidgeting already with the clothes. Breathing in Levi's scent was making him hard. It was everywhere. The sheets that he's changed. His clothes. On his skin. It was driving him mad. 

Erens eyes cast to the door, embarrassment and arousal tinting his cheeks. Reaching in to his borrowed shorts Eren took a firm grip of his dick. The head already turning an angry red, precum leaking over the head and onto his hand. Gritting his teeth he began to lazily stroke himself, all to aware that his scent was quickly filling the room and that his slick was seeping through the shorts and on to the sheets.

A flush of sweat covered erens body, shirt sticking to him and his pace quickened, twisting slightly at the head, hissing as the action became almost painful. He needed something. He wanted…. His omega wanted… “Levi..” it was a breathy whine, a plea, Eren hoping he would hear and hoping he wouldn't. 

Erens hand was now covered in slick and precum the fluids making an obscene squelch with every pull and twist. Eren balled Levi's shirt over his face. Determined to cover his whines. A huge mistake. “Levi!” The smell punched him in the gut, ass clenching on nothing, praying to God for anything. The scent from the shirt causing a gush of fresh slick.

Running his fingertip along the ridge on the underside of his dick Eren imagined Levi's strong, pale hands ghosting along his body. His hands on his dick. In his ass, flipping him over, slamming in to him full force, grey eyes clouded with lust, voice hoarse as it growled his name. Lips puffy and bitten, moulded against his, tongue working its way in to his mouth, dominating. Dick ramming into him, knot pumping him full of his cum. 

Eren shuddered, back arching as pathetic spurts of cum dribbled down the side of his cock. Eren whined, ass still leaking, cock still hard, heat burning through him harder than before. “Levi” it was quiet a hushed whisper as Eren rolled over in the bed and sobbed quietly.

The doorbell had a low growl vibrating in Levi's throat. Shaking his head at his own stupidity Levi stood from his office chair, opening the main door to Hange. 

“Short stack!” Hange squealed a tangle of hair and alpha pheromones slamming in to Levi. “Jesus Hange get the fuck off!” Levi straightened his hair growling as the alpha stepped in to his house.

An amused glint flicked across Hanges face as she turned to face Levi. “Sorry. Jesus. I didn't mean it”. Hange squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Oh this is brilliant I'm so glad you've found a mate. You can be the big bad alpha you've always pretended to be!” Hanges eyes sparkled arms opening for another hug. 

“If those arms go around me you'll lose them”. Hange chuckled, pulling Levi along behind her to the kitchen. Her constant sniffing was setting Levi on edge, his alpha ready to challenge as soon as the words were out of her mouth. “He smells incredible”

“Mine” Levi shut the fridge harder than necessary, hearing bottles clatter against one another in an attempt to stay upright. Taking a breath Levi turned to Hange, eyes cold, knuckles white on the fridge handle. “You so much as fucking look at him….” Hange chortled pulling a small box from her pocket.

“Easy hot stuff. I don't swing that way and you know that” Levi sighed, reaching for the meds. “You just like to push buttons four eyes. It's gonna get you in trouble one day”.

Erens scent spiked, sweet citrus and spices travelling through the whole house. “I don't think I'm the one in trouble” Hange smirked, pushing her glasses further up her eyes.

Levi growled pushing his head against the fridge, dick shooting hard in his trousers. “Leave now Hange. Before I do something I regret”. Hange nodded, head bowed but a smirk still pulling tightly at her lips. “one tablet 3 times a day. Oh and there's contraceptive pills as well” 

“Hange you motherfucker. I won't mate him he doesn't want one! Besides he's half my age and hates my guts”. Levi pulled at the longer strands of his hair, staring blankly in to an open cupboard, mind wandering. 

“Did you bring my rut suppressants?” Hange turned, hand on the wall of the kitchen, a knowing smile slotting in place. “Oh did you need some more….” Her eyes narrowed, lips pouting as she tried to contain her grin. “Hange I swear to god. You get me those fucking tablets. I will NOT mate Eren. He doesn't want it!”

“LEEEEEVVVIII” the call rung loud throughout the house, a loud thump following shortly. Levi's neck prickled, sweat claming his hands. “Eren”

Levis footsteps thundered up the cold staircase, around the corner, Hange following swiftly behind, suppressants clutched tightly to her chest. Reaching Erens door Levi threw it open, pausing as Erens scent knocked him backwards. It was so strong, Levi forgot how to function, nails scoring marks in to the wooden doorframe.

“Levi” Eren's panicked voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he ran to help the omega who was face down at the side of the bed, shirtless and tangled uselessly in the bed sheets. “Levi… shit I need.. I need help” Levi knelt beside Eren, closing his eyes as the smell of fresh slick and cum hit his nose. Jesus.

“Stop struggling you'll just tangle yourself more”. Levi pried erens legs free from the sheets, trying to ignore just how much of erens tanned legs were exposed. Pulling him to his chest levi began stroking his hair and crooning soothingly at the omega. Determined to calm him. “Oh Levi he's so precious those eyes…”

Eren gasped hands clutching Levi's shirt, drawing his legs to his torso. “Who i….” “Out” Levi's growl vibrated through Eren sending a thrill straight to his cock. “But...look at him”. Levi stood, Eren clinging to his neck, a surprised squeak escaping as levis hand grabbed his ass, slamming the door shut with his free hand.

“Suppressants!” The box slid under the door before Hanges, scent began to recede. The door shutting loudly as she left. 

“Mmm sorry Levi my heat hit hard. I panicked” Eren worried his bottom lip, trying to ease himself from Levi's grip. “it's fine brat. Hange brought your suppressants. Go get a drink to take them”

Eren snatched the box thankfully, feet unsteady as he made his way to the kitchen. Levi huffed, turning to the mess of the bed. A puddle of slick was gathered in the centre, the sheets soaked in eren's sweet scent. Levi licked his lips, the memory of the omegas plump ass against his hand, imprinted in his brain. The way his body slotted perfectly against his. “Mine”

Levi grumbled as he stripped the sheets. Again. Resisting the urge to tear after the omega, chase him down until he had him writhing and panting underneath him. Levi groaned re-adjusting himself under his jeans as he pulled a blanket from the closet, picking the softest for erens skin. 

The brat had grown on him so quickly. Eren would have only the best. Anything he needed during his heat he would get. He was glad he decided to stay. 

Levi stopped a heavy weight settling in his stomach. He’s staying but he isn't staying forever. Levi sighed throwing the blanket on to the bed, following the sweet trail Eren had left in his wake.

He found eren bent over the sink, mouth closed over the faucet. His ass pert in the air as he gulped thirstily. Levi watched in rapt awe. Imaging that mouth wrapped around something else. Those lips were sinful, those large sea green eyes piercing through him. Eren straightened wiping his lips on the back of his sleeve.

“Sorry I couldn't find a glass” He smiled nervously, turning off the tap. “Savage” levi mumbled, pointing to the cupboards and drawers. “Glasses, plates, bowls, snacks ,cutlery, pots and pans". Eren nodded turning to each cupboard, commiting each one's content to memory. 

Eren turned, sliding on to a bar stool, fanning his too hot skin. “So erm… Levi… what are.. you… eh” Eren coughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Spit it out brat don't mumble”. Eren sighed, leveling his stare with Levi's. “What are you going to do about your rut?”

Levi turned to Eren, leaning back against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms. “Why brat?” Eren rolled his eyes sighing dramatically. “I'm not a brat” he pouted. Levi resisted the urge to laugh, watching as Eren placed his chin in his hands. “It's your waning rut. It's your last chance….. chance to mate” Eren spoke quietly, words forced passed his nerves.

“So” Levi shrug nonchalantly. “So!” Erens eyes widened in shock “you can't just die! Just because you can't find a mate that's not fair!”. “What is fair Eren. Me forcing the first omega I find slightly interesting to submit because I'm an alpha. Because that's what I'm mean to do. Force someone to completely give themselves over to me? Is that fair Eren?”

Eren pursed his lips, head hanging in shame. “No...I.. I just. It's not fair” Eren pouted, eyes wandering out of focus, clearly thinking to himself. Levi smirked, ruffling eren's hair as he passed “brat”. 

Eren shuddered at the touch, unconsciously leaning in to it. He blushed, pulling back. “sorry the suppressants work quick. Just not that quick” Levi rolled his eyes, lifting an apple from the bowl as he left.

“Sleep eren”

Eren rolled in his bed, the cold shower had done nothing to quell his heat, the suppressants seemed to be useless Eren had taken three tablets today and he still felt needy, slick oozing steadily between his thighs, dick straining his boxers. 

“Gnnnnh Levi!” It was one am and Eren was sure that Levi was sleeping but he didn't care his omega need Levi. He needed him now, needed the alphas scent on him. In him.

“Levi!” Erens voice broke, throat parched and tongue feeling too big for his mouth. Eren almost sobbed in relief when he heard his bedroom door open softly. Levi entered, still dressed and immaculate as ever. 

Eren whimpered the clean and sharp scent that was uniquely Levi, cutting through the sickening smell of his heat. “Levi” it was spoken like a tune, a sirens call and it had Levi's back stiffening. Along with other things.

Eren looked wrecked. Eyes blown, a tiny ring of blue, green visible around the black of his iris. His chest was heaving, cheeks bright pink, hair mussed and sweaty, pulled in every different direction. Levi swallowed hard, his gut coiling and dick twitching and the sight. 

“Eren what's wrong?” Levi's voice was strained. An effort not to let his arousal take control. “Hurts… alpha” Levi nearly choked, eyes closing as he tried to regain his composure. “Did you take Hanges tablets?”

Eren nodded, a high whine escaping his lips as he fisted his leaking cock in his boxers. “Eren you'll just work yourself up please try and sleep” every muscle in Levi's body was straining, fighting to cross the room and smack Eren’s hand away, bring him to release himself, crying and sobbing as he took erens cock in one move, right to the hilt. That was his job. To help his omega through his heat.

Levi closed his eyes counting to ten. When he opened them he wished he hadn't. Eren had stripped his boxers and was face down on the mattress, ass in the air his back curved perfectly, presenting for an alpha. His alpha. The perfect position to be bred. Levi growled, the door handle snapping in his hand.

“Alpha… I know you're holding back. Please it hurts just do something Levi. Fuck me. Knot me, I want your cock. I want to taste you. Want your mark on my neck. Want your mark on the outside and your cum on the inside”

Eren moaned his hand making its way to his swollen lips, slipping three in, lavering them in saliva, his tongue winding around the digits. Drool seeped from his open mouth, dripping on to the mattress. Eren released his finger with a loud pop, trailing them to his ass, “please Levi I'm aching for you” erens voice had dropped an octave, gravely and lustful. 

Levi's eyes widened as he watched Eren slip a finger inside himself, heart hammering as erens scent skyrocketed. His moan was porn worthy, absolutely filthy and Levi loved it. Eren scissored himself two fingers deep in his own ass, clear slick dripping slowly from his puffy ass to his dick, precum and slick mixing on the mattress.

That's when Levi felt it. His rut. It snowballed. Erens scent pulling his alpha forwards. Levi growled and turned, slamming the door shut on Eren. The sight of him arched perfectly on the bed, tears prickling his eyes, slick dripping from his ass, was seared in Levi's memory. Shit. Levi sat, back to the door, dick hard in his pants rut coursing through his veins as he heard Eren whine for him through the door.

Levi closed his hands over his ear hoping to drown out the constant chanting of “mate, mine, take him take him now he's ready breed him!” Levi was starving. Ready to destroy Eren, wreck him completely. He couldn't do that to Eren.

Just then. The door opened and Erwin stepped in to the cocktail of pheremones. His nose twitched in interest as Levi barreled past him and in to the night air. “I can't…. be in there… not … not when” Levi moaned recalling erens broken moans, the sight of his ass presented just for him. “Not when he's like that" 

Erwin looked stunned as Levi panted, hands on knees in to the cold night. “You're in rut” Levi growled, jaw cracking as he straightened. “I know” Erwin gasped in frustration. “Eren needs you I can smell it ease both your pain”. Levi shook his head vigorously, sweaty bangs falling in to his eyes. “not when he's in heat. I could never. I'd rather the rut took me first. I would never do that to him” 

With that Levi took of into the night, Eren scent clinging to him, reminding him of tanned skin, bright green eyes and a scent so sweet it made Levi's knees weak. He was fucked.


	6. Grimm's fairy tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's rut has Eren anxiously trying to help. Can Eren make up his mind before the rut consumes Levi completely?

Eren woke, shaky and sore but the suppressants seemed to be dampening his heat. It was still there, clawing under his skin but he could function at least. Eren rolled over, frowning at the sight of his broken door handle. When? 

Shit Levi. Eren sat bolt upright. Cheeks burning furiously as he recalled last night. 

He presented. Rolled over and submitted like a bitch in heat. Eren groaned flopping back on to his bed. “Shit”. He'd presented but Levi hadn't taken him. Even the strongest alphas couldn't resist an omega in full heat, presenting, submitting, completely willing. 

Eren rolled from the bed, pulling on one of Levi's t-shirts, leaving his room cautiously. At the other end of the corridor stood Erwin, eyebrows pulled in to a tight frown. 

“Eren” his smile was forced his usual happy demeanour gone. “Erwin" Eren nodded his head, turning to the door. The scent of fresh rain and black tea was so strong. Seeping through the wood and in to his skin. “Is Levi…” 

“He's in rut” Erwin's grim tone made erens heart stop. Shit rut. His waning rut. The last. “How long?” He breathed. “Levi's usually last about a week but it could be longer or quicker I'm not sure”.

Erens breathing hitched. He had to help. “Levi” he knocked softly, hand barely touching the wood. “Go away” Levi's reply was rough and sounded completely out of character. “You need to let me help. I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Let me… let me help” 

“You changed your mind about mating?” Levi asked, his tone snarky and sharp. “I...well” Eren stuttered panic clouding his scent. “Didn't think so brat”.

Eren whined softly, sliding down the door, hand hanging limply on the handle. 

He raced to his feet, turning to Erwin. “I need to help anything, favourite food, drink, things to help” Erens eyes were wide, almost manic. He took off running down the stairs, not even waiting for Erwin's reply, heading straight to the kitchen. 

He pulled everything from the fridge, trying to think what he liked in his heat. Soft things with no heavy spices or sauces. Fruit was usually best.

Pulling a knife from the drawer Eren began furiously chopping into a green apple, remembering they were Levi's preference. 

With shaking hands he did his best to remove the skin and core, followed by an assortment of strawberries, blueberries, red pepper and bananas. Eren frowned, unhappy with the food. 

Turning he filled a pot with water from the tap, foot bouncing impatiently as he waited for the water to boil, oatmeal would be good, not to heavy, his alpha could eat that.

Shit his alpha? Eren stopped, turning to the island, littered with fruit and vegetables. His alpha.

Turning he added oats to the water, yelping as some splashed back on his hand. 

“Eren” Erwin's voice drifted softly into the kitchen, his eyes creased with concern as he watched the omega clutch his injured hand to his chest. “I'm fine, just a small splash”

Eren's brows furrowed as he continued to stir the oatmeal, avoiding Erwin's piercing stare. “You don't need to do this. Your suppressants are working I could take you home? Or to a shelter? You don't need to be here for this”.

Erwin's nose crinkled unpleasantly as erens scent turned damp, sadness making his scent musky. “I want to help. Like Levi helped me. It maybe wasn't the best way to do it” Eren chuckled softly, spooning oatmeal in to a bowl. “But I'm grateful it was Levi and not…. Anyone else”

Eren turned to the island, scraping scraps from the fruit in to the bin. “Why does Levi even have such a huge kitchen I've never seen him cook?” 

Erens question was a distraction mostly, however as he eyed the kitchen he was curious. The walls were white tiled, immaculate and shining. Black marble countertops with copper detailing. Sleek and modern, granite slate underfoot, also immaculate. A huge cooker with an extraction vent above it 

It suited Levi. Sleek clean and modern. “Levi loves to cook. He's just been a bit stressed lately" Erwin smiled softly, sitting at the bar stool. His hand reached for slices of the fruit, intent on arranging them on a plate.

“Don't!” Eren's hand flew to his mouth, his ears turning pink. “Sorry. It's just… they'll smell like you if you touch them” Eren mumbled. 

Erwin chuckled watching as the omega ran around the kitchen frantically, gathering fruit on to a plate oatmeal balanced on a tray beside an empty cup. 

“Where's Levi's tea? I saw him drinking it earlier” Eren opened and closed the cupboards until a small tin was revealed. Eren opened the tin, groaning as the smell washed over him. “Shit it smells like him” 

Eren turned to Erwin clearing his throat awkwardly. “Teapot?” Erwin smiled knowingly, standing to hand a small white teapot, from the top shelf to the omega. “He takes honey”

Erwin patted Eren's back softly , lifting his phone from his pocket as he turned to leave. "I'm going to make some phone calls but I'll be back to help you with this stuff when I'm done.",  
Eren nodded, hand drumming against the stove top as he waited for the water to boil. “Thanks eyebrows”. Erwin groaned rolling his eyes. “Not you as well. They're not that big” Erwin pouted, running a finger subconsciously along the thick blonde hairs.

Eren smiled watching as Erwin left, phone held to his ear.

This was it. Levi was going in to a waning rut. What could he do. He didn't want to mate. He didn't know Levi well enough. Didn't want to be tied to any alpha. “He’s not just any alpha. You have time to get to know him. You know he's your mate. You can feel it” 

Eren could. Deep in his gut he trusted Levi he was drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame. And Eren was terrified of being burnt. 

 

Erwin returned, tension eased slightly from his shoulders as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. “I eh… thought if you scent marked these it would help Levi" Erwin handed a bundle of blankets to Eren, smiling gratefully as the Omega immediately smothered his scent gland with the fabric.

“The t-shirt you're wearing would be good” Erwin picked up the tray of fruit and oatmeal, eyes wandering over Eren's barely clothed torso. “It smells like Levi?” Eren frowned, fingers twisting the hem.

Erwin shook his head, inhaling to emphasise his point. “It smells like you and Levi" 

Eren blushed, following Erwin from the kitchen up to the staircase.

“Erwin do you think you could show me around after this. I don't really know where anything is and after this when I'm staying….” Eren trailed of, shocked at what he'd been implying. “After this?” Erwin asked. 

“Just could you show me around eyebrows” Eren snapped, hand tightening on his tray. “Sure Eren" Erwins smile was full of pity twisting erens stomach but there was something else. A glint in his eyes that Eren missed completely. Hope.

Eren reached Levi's door, readjusting the blankets under his arm to knock softly. “Levi? I brought food” the groan that answered was uninterested, half asleep. “There's fruit and oatmeal and some blankets and stuff. I even brought tea!” Erens voice raised hopefully. The tea maybe enough to draw the alpha out. 

“Leave it outside brat. Erwin you're stinking up the place. Get away from my room” Levi's voice was muffled but the irritation was clear. 

“Sure thing Levi. If you need anything just shout"

Erwin retreated down the steps, throwing a half hearted smile to Eren as he left. “Levi can you come eat please. I made it just for you. There's some painkillers as well, I think Erwin called Hange as well to sort suppressants” 

“Leave me alone brat” Levi's growl was empty, no malice, a weak attempt to make the omega leave. 

“I'm not a fucking brat. The one being a brat here is you now get your ass out of that room and eat something damn it!” Eren snapped fist meeting the door, snorting angrily as Levi continued to ignore him.

“Fine. Be that way” Eren pulled his shirt from his body, dumping it on the floor beside the trays of food, stalking back to his room, anger turning his scent sharp and sour. 

Sitting cross legged on the bed Eren glared as the door opened, all to aware that it was the soft sea salt smell of Erwin. “What” he barked.

“I brought you another t-shirt and thought you’d like that tour". Eren nodded, mumbling an apology as he pulled the t-shirt over his head, trailing behind the alpha as he turned to descend the stairs.

Turning to Eren he nodded his head to the right “you know where the kitchen is” Erwin turned at the bottom of the staircase, following the banister to an opening archway, stepping aside to reveal a large living room, floor hardwood, walls white, a recurring theme throughout the house.

The room was flooded with natural light, the furthest wall from the door glass, a sliding door leading onto a raised decking. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall, a large dark grey couch facing the screen, a dark blue blanket thrown over the arm, soft blue pillows littering one side of the couch.

A huge white rug covered the space between the couch and TV, thick and soft between erens feet as he stepped towards the glass doors. A wing back chair sat to the side of the doors, a simple side table holding a small light and a ,book.

Eren turned, eyeing a display cabinet on the other wall, eyes squinting to read the engraving on multiple sports trophies and awards. There was one picture that caught Erens eye. A photo of Levi, with a black eye, arm in a sling, receiving an award on stage.

“What was this?” Eren pointed, careful not to touch the glass. Erwin squinted, eyes clouding with memories as he stared at the photograph. “That was after the trost liberation" 

Eren had heard about the trost Omega camps. Everyone had. They had been kept secret for years, omegas kidnapped or sold by families who didn't want the burden. Sold on or used for breeding. 

When the news broke that the wings of freedom had discovered the camps location and liberated all the omegas the world was stunned. It was a huge step in stopping omega trafficking, something no one had anticipated.

“Levi was shot, took a nasty beating when he ran to help a pregnant omega. She had tripped in the chaos. When Levi went to help a guard caught him by surprise. Took a fist to the face and a bullet to the shoulder”

Erens scent was quickly growing. Crisp and strong, pride making the citrus smell sharper and sweeter. “What happened to the guard?” Erens voice was hushed in awe. 

“Dead. Levi tore his throat out when he reached for the pregnant omega”. Eren shuddered, his eyes staring at Levis In the photograph. Cold narrow eyes of a killer. 

He didn't feel fear at the thought. He felt safe. Proud. His alpha was strong. Willing to protect an omega, an omega that he didn't even know. Erens heart swelled as he turned to Erwin 

“What else is there?” Erwin smiled his arm gesturing for Eren to walk ahead of him.

Eren was walked throughout the whole house. The laundry room with its two washing machines and a mountain of cleaning supplies The cellar with case after case of red wine. The game room with a snooker table and large comfy couches lining the dark walls

A door adjoining the games room led to a cosy home cinema. Erens blood thrummed with joy. He loved nothing more than movies. 

Upstairs were a number of guest rooms, each similar to erens. The door nearest to Eren's was opened reluctantly after much whining from Eren. “Don't touch anything” Erwin warned, tone stern as he turned the handle.

Eren stepped in to a mostly bare room. What shocked him was the state of the floor, paint splattered and scraped, unusallly messy for the clean alpha. There was no furniture expect a battered leather couch against one wall, a paint marked blanket strewn across the back.

Canvases of varying shapes and sizes lined the walls, some facing inwards to hide their contents. Eren stepped forward, hand reaching for the nearest canvas.

“What did I say about touching?” Eren grinned sheepishly, hand snapping back to his side. “Sorry”. 

“So Levi paints all of these?” Eren marveled at their detail, incredibly realistic. Some landscapes of the forest or ocean, others closeups of smaller objects, flowers and leaves all in meticulous detail.

A bundle of canvases sat against the wall, the colours mostly dark, some with red and orange streaked here and there. One caught Eren's eye before all the others. The silhouette of a female, surrounded in a flurry of what appeared to be snow, a backdrop of a bright orange, a fire behind her as she clutched at her swollen belly, huddled to the floor.

“Is that….the omega Levi saved” eren's eyes widened, eyes sparkling with tears as he took in the painting. The fear emanating from the figure was strong enough to have Eren reaching forward once again to touch.

His hand traced the paint softly, a silent tear running down his faces as he turned to Erwin. “She must have been so terrified”. Erwin smiled tightly, arm automatically rubbing the omegas back as he turned to pull him from the room.

“We all were. Even Levi. It was a dark day. We lost a lot of good people” 

Eren's heart stuttered as he realised just how dangerous Levi and Erwin’s jobs were. Levi could die at any time working for the wings of freedom. He'd crossed a number of powerful gangs. They had a high price on his head.

Eren worried his lip. He couldn't imagine Levi never returning from work. 

It didn't matter now Eren realized. He might never return to work. His rut would take him before the trafficking gangs could. 

Turning to close the door Eren noticed a canvas leaning against the opposite wall, swift lines of a face sketched on to the material. He couldn't make out any defining features.

However, before Erwin shut the door completely, Eren could make out the palette at the foot of the canvas, A bright blue green already mixed and ready to use.

Cheeks still damp from earlier Eren hurried after Erwin, glad for the distraction as he took him through the labyrinth of the upstairs. 

Turning the handle of a heavy oak door Eren was assaulted by the smell of fresh books and levi. A huge desk sat in the centre of the room, all the wood stained a dark brown.

Huge shelves, floor to ceiling lined the wall, the books a rainbow of assorted colours. Erens lips parted softly as he stepped in to the huge library, marveling at the railings along the side of the winding staircase leading up to a large balcony. A large loveseat sat underneath a huge arched window, a book abandoned on the arm of the chair. 

Eren turned to the desk, noting how haphazardly files were thrown about, Levi's perfect neat handwriting scrawled over a forgotten notebook.

Eren noticed a photo frame resting to the side, Levi about 10 years old, rounder cheeks, hair not parted but still neat, fringe skirting the edge of his eyes. Eyes lit with humor, mouth split in to a wide grin. 

A woman stood behind him, arms around his neck, eyes the same steel grey as Levi's, black hair long, to her hips, her eye filled with adoration and love as she pulled Levi close to her chest.

Eren smiled, touching the frame gently as he turned to Erwin, still paused in the doorway. “His mother?” He asked. Erwin nodded inclining his head for Eren to follow.

“Where is she now?” Erwin closed the door softly, an unpleasant frown settling over his face. “She died. When Levi was around 14” “Oh. What happened?” Erwin shook his head, hand on the omegas lower back as he led him through the house.

“That's for Levi to tell you if he chooses.” Eren nodded, deciding not to press Erwin any further. 

“I've got to leave for a business meeting. Seeing as you know where everything is I'm trusting you can amuse yourself?”

Eren's eyes rolled sharply. Pulling his t-shirt closer to himself. “Yes dad” Erwin laughed, a full bodied, loud rumble that startled eren.

“I should be back by seven. You've got a good eight hours to waste. Don't get in to trouble. If you want spare clothes there's some clean ones sitting on top of the washing machine. I'll pick you up something when I'm out. Any preference?”

Eren was slightly disappointed he wouldn't be wearing Levi's scent anymore, but glad he'd have something to cover him properly. “Hoodies and skinny jeans, the bigger the jumper the better" 

Erwin nodded, opening the door, a chill rushing in behind him. “Bye Eren".

For the first time Eren realised he was on his own. Erwin was gone and levi refused to leave his room.Sighing Eren decided a movie would be best to waste time, the couch looked comfy.

Stepping in to the living room, Eren watched from the window as a bird landed on the decking, tilting its head curiously at the omega. Smiling Eren stepped forwards, crouching to get a closer look at the bird. 

When he stood Eren took note of the book left beside the armchair. It was old, worn and dog eared, the cover marked and the page corners folded in numerous places.

Lifting the book carefully, eren turned it in his hand. “Grimm's fairy tales” Eren read aloud, fingers following the golden font of the book.

It was clear Levi enjoyed the book, it was so well read but it was surprising. He didn't peg the alpha as a fairy tail type.

Eren was fortunate enough his mother had taught him to read before she passed. A lot of omegas have no education. Many barely able to read and write, education wasn't important when your job is to breed for an alpha. 

Opening the cover Eren began reading the tale of the gingerbread man, immediately entranced as the story became darker. 

By four o'clock Eren was a third of the way through the book, until his stomach rumbled, pulling his attention from the wolf eating little red riding hood. Ironic. 

Standing Eren took the book through to the kitchen, trying his hardest not to crawl up the stairs after the mouth watering scent of Levi's rut. 

He boiled another cup of tea for Levi, eating a cereal bar he'd found in the fridge. As the kettle whistled Eren pouted the water, adding some honey to the tea.

By the time Eren reached Levi's door his hands were shaking, struggling to hold the mug as his knees began to shake and slick began to leak down his thigh. 

“Levi” his voice was high and reedy, betraying his arousal. Clearing his throat he tried again. “Levi?” Better. He sat on the floor, smiling as he noticed his t-shirt and the tea from before was gone. Some of the berries had been eaten but the fruit and oatmeal remained largely untouched.

“What brat?” Eren smiled softly, the sound of the alphas voice soothing his anxiety. “I brought more tea. Was the last one ok?”

Levi sat up in his head, dick straining in his pants, panting and sweating as the omegas sweet scent washed under the door. The tea had been infuriatingly perfect. Better than the tea he made himself. 

The thought of another cup had Levi stepping from the bed, hand fumbling blindly for boxers. 

“If I come for the tea you have to promise not to touch me. I…..ugh I don't think I could handle it" Levi pressed his forehead against the door, listening as Eren shifted softly in the hall. 

“Ok Levi" it was soft and levi didn't miss the disappointment in eren's voice. Opening the door slowly Levi found a steaming cup of black tea resting on the floor, the scent of honey and the omega clinging to the porcelain. 

With a soft growl Levi snatched up the cup, shutting the door quickly behind himself. With a sigh Levi brought the cup to his mouth, inhaling the scent of Eren from the teacups handle. It was intoxicating and had fresh precum leaking from his dick. 

“Levi….I was reading this book I think it's your favourite I'm really enjoying it want me to … to uh read it to you?”

Levi stiffened as he listened to Eren sit on the other side of the door, scent turning soft and relaxing. “What book Jaeger” 

Eren's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the use of his second name. Hands hurrying to find his previous page. “Grimm's fairy tales” 

Levi snorted, head falling back against the door “how did you find that brat?” He had hundreds of books it wasn't coincidence that Eren had picked his favourite novel. 

“Erwin showed me around the house. This was sitting in the living room” Eren paused, mind wandering back to his tour with Erwin. 

“Levi” Eren bit his lip. Unsure if he should continue. The alpha grunted, shuffling behind the door. With a rush of air Eren pressed the alpha. “Levi what happened to your mother?”

The house grew painfully silent. The air turning frigid and cold as Levi's scent turned menacingly violent. The growl released from Levi had the tray of fruit clattering noisily and the door handle rattling. 

“I’m sorry I didn't mean to intrude I just…. I saw the photo in the library. I lost my mother too I just wanted to know… know what happened" the words were a rush, Erens scent panicked as he shrunk back from Levi's pheromones. 

The growling grew softer, Levi's scent changing to try and calm the frightened omega. “sorry it's… just… difficult" 

“I get it” eren mumbled. “Do you have a favourite story or….”

“It was my father”. Eren froze, breath bated as Levis voice drifted through the door. “He abused my mother mercilessly. She was always so happy and bright until he turned to drink. And then he turned on her. One day he came home, reeking of alcohol and rut and….She died. In the hospital.”

Eren swallowed, throat tight as he pressed his hand to the door. Wanting to pull the ,alpha in to his arms. 

“Yours?” Eren's mind rang with Levi's words, mouth agape as Levi repeated his question softly. “Cancer” Erens head dropped, fingers playing with a twisted corner of the book page. “It was quick. She thought it was just the flu or a stomach bug. The doctors gave her a month. She lasted three weeks.”

Eren wiped at his cheeks, sniffing quickly as he pulled one of the discarded blankets around his shoulders. “What a pair" Levi laughed weakly, the sound never failing to make erens heart jump. 

“Yeah” Eren whispered softly. “what a pair"

“So Hansel and Gretel or the little mermaid?”

 

Erwin grunted as he swung the front door open. Arms weighed down with bags filled with food and clothes for Eren. He had a feeling the omega would be staying a while. 

Unnerved by the silence in the house Erwin dropped the bags in the hall, closing and locking the front door.

He could smell Eren and levi, their heat and rut respectively clinging to the air, neither was out of control, both scents were soft, comforting. Reaching the top of the stairs, Erwin found Eren slouched against Levi's door, blanket tugged over his shoulders, nose turned in to Levi's scent, Levi's copy of Grimm's fairy tales hanging loosely from his fingers. 

Erwin grinned, taking in the sight of the omega snoring softly. Eren would definitely be staying for a while.


	7. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's rut is destroying his body. He's ill beyond recognition and Eren can no longer sit back and watch him die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut everyone's been waiting for :)

“Uuugghhh” every joint in Eren's body protested as he sat upright from the floor. The blanket had done very little to keep him warm, his body stiff from the cold floor. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Eren's nose was immediately alerted to distress. It was what had woke him. Levi's scent was charged with electricity, coppery in eren's mouth, the black tea scent bitter and tart. 

“Levi!” Eren knocked on the door rapidly, legs straining as he pulled himself upright. “Levi answer me!” A clatter sounded from the room, a thump and crash following in quick succession.

With his full body weight Eren slammed in to the door, panic overwhelming him as the lock refused to move. He tried again, shoulder searing with pain as he slammed, full force against the wood.

Gritting his teeth Eren slammed in to the door, stumbling in to the room as the lock splintered and blew open. 

“Levi!” Breathless and panting Eren's mouth caught in his throat at the sight of the room. The sheets were pulled from the bed, a thin trail of blood leading from the covers to the bathroom, shining fresh on the wooden floors. Eren swallowed harshly, hurrying to the bathroom. 

“Levi! Levi!” The bathroom door bounced as it hit the wall, revealing Eren's worst nightmare.

“LEVI!”

Laying naked against the toilet Levi's chest was heaving, a trail of vomit from his chin to the seat. His skin clammy and even paler, his eyes sunken. It was the blood that had erens knees buckling. 

From Levi's eyes and nose blood poured freely, a sharp contrast of crimson against his pale skin. It was horrifying and Eren didn't know what to do. 

“Levi oh my god Levi". Crawling towards the alpha, shaking hands grabbing his shoulder, alarmed at the lack of response. Pulling Levi towards his chest Eren used the edge of his shirt to wipe at the grime on Levi's face, panic flooding the house when Levi refused to move.

“Levi it's me. It's Eren. Levi look at me!”. Unfocused grey eyes finally met erens, brow furrowing as his hand reached blindly for his face. “M’eren” Levi's voice was raspy, barely recognisable as his.

Levi rolled into Eren's arms, dazed smile as he lay on the omegas lap. “My Eren" he sighed contentedly, stretching himself in to Erens embrace. Eren's hand shakily ran through Levi's hair, craning his head back in to Levi's bedroom. He needed Erwin. 

“Don't" Levi's hand was like a vice around Erens wrist. “You're my omega. My omega in heat just for me, for no other alpha" Eren gasped, Levi's eyes were focused, predatory as his grip wound into Eren's hair. 

Levi shifted so he was kneeling before the omega, hand pulling to tilt his neck back at an almost uncomfortable angle. Eren swallowed harshly, trying as hard as he could to ignore the arousal swelling in his trousers.

“Levi you're sick. You need a doctor. Let me get Erwin” with a yelp Eren was pressed on to his back, Levi slotting himself between his legs, as if he belonged there. 

“I need you Eren" Levi's voice was close to a moan, he was grinding himself slowly in to Eren, dick rock hard against his thigh. “Shit”

Erens hands fell against Levi's chest but made no move to push him away, simply sat against the hard muscle. “My beautiful omega. So kind and caring. Sat all night outside my door” Levi leaned forwards, nibbling softly at the shell of Eren's ear.

“So wanting. My gorgeous omega” Eren mewled as Levi ground harder in to him, hand coming to his mouth as he tried to control himself. Levi wasn't himself he didn't want him to do anything he'd regret.

“L...le….Levi" a shaky plea. “Hmmmm my name sounds beautiful on your lips, want to hear you moaning my name. Would you like that. Me fucking you so hard all you can do is moan my name” 

Levi thrust particularly hard in to Eren, the muscle of his thighs squeezing tightly as his cock dragged harshly across erens thigh, copious amounts of precum soaking Eren's trousers, making his head spin. “Please…. Please Levi.”

“Aaaah..ha” Levi nipped at erens collar bone his tongue lapping to soothe over the soft bite “Please what Eren?”

Without warning Levi licked firmly from erens jaw up to his scent gland. Levi groaned low and sensual, eyes closing to savour the taste. “Delicious”

Eren moaned, nails digging into his forearms. Looking in to Levi's eyes , glinting with lust, licking erens oils from his lips Eren shuddered as slick oozed suddenly from his hole. 

Both Eren and Levi froze, breathing harsh. Levi's eyes darted to Erens, silver completely disappearing as a growl tore from his chest. “Mine!” 

Levi lunged forwards, pining Eren beneath him as his teeth grazed over his scent gland.

Eren was lost to Levi's pheromones, hands pulling at his back, nails running in to his hair, legs wrapping around the alphas muscled torso. 

Suddenly Levi wasn't there. His heat was gone, his scent sharp with shame and panic. Eren mewled in distress, blindly reaching for the alpha.

“ERWIN!” the sound bellowed throughout the house and soon enough the alpha was standing in the doorway, eyes wide as he took in both Eren and Levi's state. 

“Levi wha…” Levi had his back to Eren, nails cutting in to his hand hard enough to draw blood. “I need him out of here” 

Erwin's eyebrows shot up, mouth parting. “But…..” “No Erwin! JUST GET HIM OUT!”

Eren sat up from the floor, dazed and confused, whining at the alpha. His alpha who was in so much pain but had rejected him. His hand came to his neck, remembering the feel of Levi's teeth. Instead of fear, it had just…. Just felt right. He felt safe even as Levi threw himself at him.

“Alpha” Eren whined, hand stretching to levi. Erwins strong arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him from the ground. Levi's growl was barely contained as he watched the alpha pull the omega from the floor. He wanted to kill Erwin. Tear his throat out for even looking at his omega, nevermind daring to touch him. 

Levi slammed his head repeatedly against the tiled wall as he listened to Eren wail helplessly. “Please Levi you can't die!!! I don't want you to die!”

Levi hung his head, pain increasing the further away Eren was forced.

 

Eren sat alone in his room, freshly showered, eyes puffy with tears. He realised how fucked he was. His omega was begging for Levi. For this infuriatingly pissy alpha who was far too clean and had standards Eren could never dream of meeting. 

He loved Levi's temper and how he softened for him and him alone. Loved how determined he was to protect. And it wasn't just his omega.

Eren had eyes. Levi was beyond attractive. He was drop dead stunning. Satan and sin himself made flesh. Right now he looked like hell and erens heart hurt to look at him. He'd thought about it a lot recently. Mating. Mating with levi.

The thought about belonging to an alpha used to anger and repulse him, now…. Shit .. now he was still nervous but. It didn't sound bad. He felt with levi he's was an equal. Sometimes he babied him but with serious matters Levi always treated him as an equal.

Erwin had even mentioned Levi's eagerness to have Levi join him in work. Saying an omega as strong as Eren would be incredible. “priceless”.

He had respect for Levi. Even in a rut he hadn't mated him. Even with Eren twisting and begging under him. He'd refused because he didn't have erens full consent. It was all hormone crazed.

Erens head heart and omega were in full agreement he couldn't let Levi die. He couldn't let his alpha die. Levi was caring and gentle and treated Eren as a human being, not just an omega.

Levi wasn't scared to argue and fight with him. He wasn't scared to be gentle around him. And he respected his wishes, even with erens heat clouding his head.

Eren was told his stubbornness would get him in trouble one day. He hoped today was that day. 

Throwing Levi's door open Eren had to remind himself to breath at the sight of the alpha. The scent of their mixed arousal still hung in the air and it was distracting him from what he set out to do.

Levi sat in the bed. Colour somewhat back back in his skin as he turned in mild surprise at erens intrusion.

“Right Levi. This is a joke. You are not going to die because you are to stubborn to mate. I will not let you waste away because your head’s too far up your ass!” Erens voice rung through the room, hands fisted at his side as he glared in to Levi's impassive face.

“I won't have my alpha dying because he's too hardhead” 

The words were out before eren could stop them and he knew Levi had heard, jaw clenching as he shifted in the bed. “My alpha?” The smirk on his face was anything but humorous. It was the smirk of a predator that had cornered it's prey, sharp teeth glinting as narrow steel eyes trapped Eren in their gaze. 

“I .. well .. uh” Eren tripped over his words, blush heating his face as he stepped back from Levi. “No need to be shy Eren. You weren't earlier when you were begging for my cock were you?” Eren whined, knees wobbling dangerously as Levi began to stalk towards him.

He stopped, just short of stepping in to Eren's space, face softening as he gently reached for Eren's hand. The tenderness shocking Eren. His eyebrow quirked as Levi traced his thumb over Eren's hand. “I thought you belonged to no alpha" 

Eren swallowed eyes wide as they met levis. “I just hadn't found my alpha"

Levi growled pressing himself flush against erens body, scent sending Eren rock hard in his trousers. “Are you sure this is ok?” Levi growled, pulling Eren's hands above his head, nipping softly at Erens exposes neck.

Eren nodded furiously, hair falling forwards as Levi sucked harshly on the column of his neck. “Words baby” Eren whined, head hitting the wall with a soft thud as he made eye contact with levi. “Please Levi. I want this”. 

Levi smiled, humming softly as he ghosted his hand over erens body, leaving a trail of goosebumps as his fingers danced down Eren’s neck and over his ribs. His hand came to settle on erens hip, squeezing the soft flesh firmly, veins in his hand flexing as they caught the moonlight flooding through the windows. 

“My Eren" the whisper had Eren shuddering against the wall, grinding uselessly against Levi's leg. “Please… alpha.” Levi smiled pulling back from the omega.

Eren gasped, following Levi's movement with his own. “You think you can keep up with me omega? Think you're able to handle me? Cause you know. I've spent over 50 ruts without a mate and it's starting to…… test me" 

The last words were through gritted teeth, Levi's hand tightening on erens wrists. Eyes narrowing with a fierce determination, Eren smiled down at Levi. “50? Well you've got a lot to make up for Levi" 

With a growl Levi was once again flush with Eren, hand cupping his ass fiercely. “I love this ass. It's perfect. You've been walking around in those fucking shorts since you got here. Such a fucking tease”.

Eren’s breath stuttered as Levi kneaded the flesh softly, arm looping around his other thigh. “Only yours Levi"

With a soft sigh Levi's arms snaked around both Erens thighs, lifting the omega effortlessly and pressing him against the wall, eyes alight as Eren struggled weakly against his hold. 

“Only mine” Levi's lips closed firmly over Erens, hips unconsciously rutting in to him, his cock achingly hard against erens stomach. 

Eren gasped, the small noise the perfect opportunity for Levi's tongue to slide into Eren's mouth. Levi moaned loudly, desperately clinging to Erens thighs, nails digging in hard enough to mark.

Levi's tongue pushed into Eren's mouth, tasting everything he could of the omega, a thin trail of drool escaping Eren's mouth as Levi's tongue twisted with his.

With a soft gasp Levi pulled back, drawing erens bottom lip in between his teeth.

Eren gasped, back arching, teeth pulling at his bottom lip as his hazy eyes met Levi.

Levi growled, head hanging in to Erens neck as he felt the burning heat of Eren's slick seep on to his hand.

“Eren. You're on suppressants. Your heat shouldn’t……”

“Stopped…..ugh..sto….stopped taking them ngh” Eren pulled at Levi, legs tightening around his waist. 

“Ah!” Erens voice broke as Levi bit harshly on to his nipple, laving the bite gently with his tongue, soaking through Eren's t-shirt. “Why?”

Levi was barely containing himself. The smell of Eren's slick and heat rapidly growing the longer he stalled. “For you…...ah …... for you Levi. Didn't want to you….to” Eren panted, rutting furiously against Levi. 

“Couldn't let you die” Eren's voice was hushed, eyes searching Levi's as he. Dropped his head. “Sly omega” Levi whispered.

With a squeal Eren was pulled sharply from the wall, clinging to levi as he crossed the room.

Erens back hit the soft sheets of the bed, Levi towering over him, eyes gleaming as he straightened the omega out onto the mattress. 

“You're wearing too much”. With a sharp tug Erens shirt was pulled over his head, followed by the boxers clinging to his legs. Erens hands immediately moved to cover himself, the blush reaching his chest, his heat not enough to distract himself from his own embarrassment.

Levi growled softly. “Don't even think about it. If you can't keep your hands up here” Levi forced erens hands above his head, grinning wildly, “I'll find something to make sure they stay there.” 

Erens dick jumped, a pearl of precum running slowly down the side of his cock as Levi chuckled. “Oh you like the sound of that? Being tied up, unable to move, all mine to use as I want?” 

Levi's lips closed over Erens, swallowing every moan the omega gave. “You're absolutely beautiful Eren. My beautiful strong omega”. 

Levi's hand worked in-between erens thighs, kneading the soft flesh in gentle circles, grinning as Erens legs parted slowly to allow his hand more room. 

Levi's tongue trailed slowly up erens abdomen, dipping in to his navel before wandering to his chest, Levi's eyes gleaming as he pulled Erens nipple in to his mouth. 

Erens back arched, eyes scrunching shut as the heat of Levi's mouth closed over his swollen nipple. Levi's free hand came to pull at the nipple neglected by his mouth, fingers rolling the bud of flesh back and forth harshly.

“Levi….ahh… please Levi" Eren's whines only made the alpha smile, tongue flicking across the omegas nipple before he gently grazed his teeth along the ridge. 

“Ahhh...ah...ah” Eren panted softly, hands coming to pull harshly at Levi's hair. Levi lifted his head, smiling lazily at Eren, the omegas eyes blown, mouth gaping and searching blindly for words. Eyes, bluer than any ocean, chocolate locks framing his head wildly, tanned skin bare and flushed with a soft layer of sweat. 

Levi growled. His omega was so fucking beautiful it was ridiculous. His hand stroked along erens long tanned thigh softly, running gently down Eren's toned stomach. “Absolutely stunning" He whispered.

Levi lowered his body against erens, both hissing as their bare heated flesh met, dicks rolling against one another, precome making the slide easy. 

Levi groaned lowly, hand squeezing at erens hip, his own rolling softly in to Eren, breathing ragged as he inhaled the scent of Eren's fresh slick. 

“Gonna fuck you so good Eren, gonna make you forget what it is to be an omega. You’ll only know what it is to be mine”

Levi sat up from the omega, pulling a pillow from above erens head, positioning it under the omegas hips. With a satisfied hum Levi took in the sight before him.

Erens dick straining, curving towards his belly button, head an angry shade of red, precum dripping done the side of the crown. Green eyes ablaze with lust, mouth open panting, cheeks a delicious shade of pink.

Levi ran his hands up erens thighs, pulling sharply on the omegas legs, thrilled with erens yip of surprise as he was pulled on to the alphas lap. 

Levi's tongue darted out, running along the underside of Eren's dick, moaning at the salty sweet taste of Eren's precum. 

Eren bucked in Levi's grip, arousal shooting higher when he felt the alphas hands wrap firmly around his thighs, holding him still and open to his ministrations. 

Pulling his hand to his mouth Eren arched as Levi's tongue lapped softly at his cock, kitten licks placed along the tip as Levi gently worked along erens dick.

“Let me hear you Eren". With that Levi engulfed Eren completely, nose pressing to his stomach, throat relaxing around Erens cock as he swallowed harshly around his length. 

Eren cried out, hips stuttering in to the heat of Levi's mouth. The feeling of Levi's tongue working around his length had Eren squirming, toes curling as Levi pulled of softly, sucking harshly at the soft spongy tip of Eren's cock, releasing another pulse of precum in to his mouth.

The pace Levi set was agonizingly slow, right down to the hilt then pulling of slowly, tongue working around the head and vein on the underside of his dick.

“Please Levi…..I….need...ugh...need more” Levi smiled, pulling off of Eren's dick with a lewd pop. “What do you want Eren?” Eren blushed, eyes darting away from the alpha knelt between his legs. 

A sharp slap to his thigh had Eren's head rolling back, soft moan music to Levi's ears. “Words baby”

“I want you in me. Want you're knot” Eren panted, eyes blown as he twisted his hand in to the sheet. “See wasn't so hard baby”

Levi smirked, lowering his head to take Erens length back in to his mouth. “Wha… ugh….Levi" Eren pulled at Levi's hair, hips pushing forwards in to Levi's throat, watching as his length disappeared and reappeared from Levi's lips. 

Eren felt Levi's hand wandering to the inside of his thigh, fingers trailing softly as they pressed along the base of Eren's cock, rewarded with a long moan. 

Levi trailed his finger lower, moaning softly around Erens dick at the feeling of his slick coating his fingers. Levi pulled free from erens throbbing cock, chuckling at the needy whine it pulled from Eren. 

“Look at you. So pink and swollen, all slick and ready just for me” Levi pushed erens legs further apart, biting in to Erens inner thigh when the omega tried to close his legs against Levi's eyes. 

“You will keep your legs here and will not move them” Levi forced erens legs further apart, prying the omegas cheeks open with his hands, spread for Levi's hungry eyes. “Yes sir".

Levi groaned leaning over Eren, trapping his lips in a messy kiss. “Again” he breathed. Eren smirked, hands pulling Levi's chest flush to his as he bit softly into the alphas bottom lip. “Yes sir” 

Eren gasped as a finger was thrust suddenly into his hole, Levi's calloused hand rubbing against his insides perfectly. Erens eyes widened as Levi nipped and sucked at his collar bone, finger steadily fucking in to the omega.

With a slight twist and slow drag backwards a second finger joined the first, levi lifting his head to watch Eren's face contorted in pleasure, gasping as Levi sank past his knuckles in to his ass, slick gushing out past the digits. 

“Ok?” Levi asked, teeth scraping erens nipple softly. “More Levi…. Please" erens plea fell on deaf ears as levi continued to slowly press in and out of him, fingers scissoring open the omega, twisting and curling inside Eren's tight heat.

Three fingers in Levi grinned as Eren wailed loudly, hands flying to his arm, legs wrapping around his hips as Levi's finger stroked over the soft bundle of Eren's prostate. 

“Hmm that's right baby. Now imagine what my dick will feel like, slamming right into here” Levi thrust hard against erens prostate, watching as the omega gasped and panted. 

“Levi please”

Levi grinned, plunging all three of his fingers fast in to Eren, mouth lowering to hover over Erens dick. “I want you to come with just my fingers first baby. Can you do that?" 

Eren didn't know wether to cry with joy or anger. He was getting what he wanted but not fast enough. “Levi I swear if you don't put your di….”

Eren was cut short, all anger leaving his voice as Levi's fingers pressed firmly in to his prostate, fingers squelching obscenely as they were pumped vigorously in and out of his hole.

Eren could feel the knot building in his gut, his abs clenching as he bit into his bottom lip harshly. “Levi...I'm close” Levi's pace quickened, fingers curling more to continuously run over Erens prostate.

Sweat running down his forehead Eren wailed as a fourth finger was added, the slight burn enough to send him crashing over the edge, cum spurring in long ropes from his cock, the member twitching violently as Levi's fingers continued to run softly over Erens prostate, milking everything he could. 

With a moan Eren pushed at Levi's hand, overstimulation making him sensitive. Levi pulled his hand out with a grin, lifting his hand to his mouth. His tongue darted out, sucking his index finger clean of Eren's slick.

Levi's eyes closed, pleasure running across his scalp as erens sweet scent burst in his mouth, coating his tongue. The slick was like a drug to Levi's inner alpha. And he was addicted. 

Levi leaned forwards, tongue plunging into Eren's mouth, twisting violently in a flash of teeth and tongue. Eren moaned tasting himself on Levi's lips, hand raking over the hard muscle of Levi's chest.

“Please Levi. Mate me” 

Levi stopped, panting heavily as he propped himself above the omega. “Are you sure eren? There's no going back?”

“For fucks sake. If you won't mate me I swear to god Levi I'll walk out if this room and find an alpha that will”

It was an empty threat, Eren wouldn't have anyone but Levi but it was enough to have Levi growling possessively, arms caging the omega to the mattress. 

“Mine. Only mine Eren" his voice was harsh and low, eyes narrowed, teeth bared in a snarl as he ground against the omega. 

“All yours alpha” Eren's hand ran softly down Levi's chest, nails grazing over one of his nipples. Eren marveled at how muscular Levi was. His abs were carved into his body a prominent V leading down to his pelvis, thighs thick and corded with muscle. Not grotesquely huge, solid lithe muscle defined with years of training and cardio.

Eren licked over one of Levi's pecs, relishing the shiver it received. His hand followed the line of Levi's side, trailing the smooth curve of Levi's ass. With a smirk Eren's hand tightened quickly around Levi's dick, gasping softly at the size of it, fingers barely able to meet around the hot flesh.

Levi's hips stuttered forwards, pushing eagerly in to the omegas hand, teeth gnashing as Eren slowly fisted his hand.

Eren lifted his head, mouth brushing Levi's ear softly. “Fuck me like you mean it Levi"

Levi's scent slammed into Eren, possessive and choked with lust and rut. 

Levi pulled Erens ass further down the bed, sighing contently as he thrust two fingers quickly in to Erens twitching hole, a thrill running through him at erens loud groan, satisfied he was properly prepped Levi pulled his fingers free. 

Eren lifted his head as his knees were parted and pushed towards his chest, a moment of panic overcoming him as he finally set eyes on the size of Levi's cock, fully erect and leaking precum. The head a deep red, almost purple, thick and long, an engorged vein running up one side. ,

“Hey, hey Eren" Levi's voice was soft as he gently took a hold of the omegas chin. “It's ok I'm here. It's me, I've got you. If you want to stop all you have to do is say”

Erens heart clenched as he stared up at Levi, deep in a waning rut, the smell so strong the whole house reeked, it could be smelt for miles, and he was telling Eren he’d stop if he had to. And Eren didn't doubt him for a second.

With a stiff nod and a soft smile Levi laced one hand with Erens, his other hand coming between their two bodies, grunting at the contact on his dick, precome oozing rapidly from the tip. 

With a few short strokes Levi lined himself with erens entrance, hand squeezing Eren's firmly before he pushed his hips forwards.

Levis tip pressed in to Eren's entrance, the omega gasping and stiffening as he felt the large head pushing against his muscles. “Relax Eren I've got you”

Levi lifted Eren's legs above his shoulder, kissing softly along his calf and up to his thigh, hips pushing steadily forwards as Eren released a shaky breath. 

With an audible pop the head of Levi's cock disappeared, engulfed by erens tight heat. With a groan Levi slid in fully, watching in rapt awe as erens ass was split wide open, slick forced past the intrusion of his cock, gushing on to the sheets. 

Both males groaned. Never had Levi felt such intense pleasure, his cock completely engulfed in tight, soft heat.

Eren had never felt so full. His ass felt like it was gaping, struggling with the girth of Levi's cock. The slick made the slide easy, but the pressure of Levi's cock head against his insides was, unusual, to say the least.

Eren moaned as Levi readjusted his legs, dick throbbing and jostling inside him. “S’ok move Levi please" Erens whine had Levi's hips pulling backward slowly, grunting at the effort it took not to plow in to Eren.

Eren's hand tightened against Levi's, the feeling of Levi's dick dragging against his walls had his breath catching in his throat, his toes curling. He could feel every ridge, every vein, the swollen flesh of his head pressing hard in to him even as it was pulled out almost completely. 

Levi pushed in painstakingly slow, erens ass sucking him in greedily, groaning as his hips rolled flush against the omegas ass. Gritting his teeth as he tried to control his movements. 

The push in had Eren mewling, heels digging in to Levi's back as he felt Levi's head graze dangerously close to his prostate. “Levi…. I… hah...I need you to move. I don't care…. Don't hold back”

Levi's hips rotated slowly inside the omega, pressing soft kisses to Erens temple, dropping his legs to fall open at his side. 

“If I let go I don't think I can be gentle" he warned, hand gripping Eren's thigh firmly.

“I don't want you to be” 

Eren's hand pulled levi forward in to a slow kiss, his trust and adoration for Levi pouring forwards, releasing as much of his emotions in to the kiss as he could.

Eren purred encouragingly as the alphas hips pulled back suddenly. Levi's lips leaving Eren's to favour his scent gland. 

“My omega”

Levi's hips slammed forwards brutally, his cock slamming into Eren's prostate, growling harshly as Eren whined, hands clinging to the bed. Levi set a brutal pace, muscles tense as his hips bucked shamelessly in to Eren.

Crouched on his knees above the omega, Eren ran his hand down Levi's chest, eyes rolling in pleasure as Levi's hands grabbed roughly on to his hips, pressing him in to the mattress, sure to leave bruises. 

The sight of Levi above him, muscles coiling as he repeatedly slammed in to him, eyes screwed shut, hair damp with sweat was enough to nearly have Eren cumming again. 

“Fuck” Levi hissed, angling his thrust upwards, striking straight in to Erens prostate. The thrusts were well aimed, Levi's hips snapping against erens hard, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room.

Eren was wriggling in Levi's grip, cock twitching and slick squirting outwards with each snap of Levi’s hips. Levi's hand moved to Eren's hair, the sting of the pull making erens cock zing with pleasure. 

Eren arched in to Levi's touch, almost dislodging the alphas dick, the head clinging to Erens puffy rim.

A sharp slap to his ass had Eren's eyes closing in pleasure, gasp echoing the sharp sound. “Behave” Levi warned, hips rolling forwards once more, the pause stretching Eren again. 

Eren smirked, gazing up at the alpha with hooded eyes, tongue darting along his lips. “Make me” he whispered.

Levi's eyes darkened, body laying flush against Eren's as he lowered his chest to meet his omegas, arms moving to cage either side of his shoulders. “I warned you not to test me”.

Levi pulled roughly at Eren's hair, resting his weight on his elbows, forcing Eren's legs wider apart with his knee. Groaning as his dick sunk even deeper. 

With his chest flush to Eren's, hips raised, his dick curved perfectly in this angle to slam into Eren's prostate. The first thrust had Eren wailing, the second had tears in his eyes. 

Levi slammed in to the omega, nuzzling and nipping at his neck, watching in satisfaction as dark marks began to bloom along Eren's skin. Levi pistoned in and out of Eren, slick covering both of their lower bodies, their scents mingling to create a crisp mix of sweet citrus and soft black tea.

Levi growled as Eren’s insides began to twitch, the flutter of muscles clenching hard on Levi's length. “Shit Eren. So good” Levi placed an open mouthed kiss to Erens scent gland, hand carding through Eren's hair

“Absolutely perfect. Such a good boy” 

A stray tear trailed down Eren's face, quickly intercepted by Levi's expert tongue, his breath rapid in his ear as Eren felt his second orgasm approaching. 

“Levi please I'm so close” 

Levis hips slammed in to the omega, grinding and twisting his hips harshly, the movement driving Eren wild, his hands scratching in to Levi's back.

“Plleeaase” it came out as a broken sob, erens legs running up Levi's as he felt the alphas teeth graze his neck. 

“Anything for you Eren"

Levi's pace sped up again, sweat dripping from his forehead to Erens chest, his eyes closed as his hips slammed ruthlessly in to the omega. Eren's hand reached between their bodies, hand reaching for his neglected cock, red and aching against his stomach.

Levi batted at erens wandering hand, a shallow growl behind his words. “You're gonna cum from my cock and that's all”

Eren whined, head thrown back as Levi pulled out slowly, slamming in hard, making sure to pause and grind against Eren's prostate. 

One, two, three more strokes and Eren came. Came so hard he saw stars, his whole body stiff, his mouth open in a silent scream. Cum shot from his cock in thick white ropes, painting his chest and a small part of his face, The smell making Levi ravenous.

Levi grunted as Eren clamped tightly around him, eyes fixed as he watched Eren's face slip into utter euphoria. Ecstasy, as his cum splattered between the two of them. 

Levi continued to thrust, eagerly chasing his own high, panting as Erens muscles spasmed and fluttered along his length, his tip constructed so tightly it had Levis knot swelling after only a few strokes.

Eren whined, instinctively trying to pull away as the knot began to swell inside him. Levi's teeth met Erens neck, a sure way to keep the omega in place so he didn't hurt himself until he finished. 

Levis still swelling knot pulled from Eren's puffy rim with a wet squelch and pop with each thrust, Levi groaning with every push forwards as his knot was sucked back into Eren's gaping ass. Each time the knot sprang free, dripping in erens slick and Levi's precome, the sight enough to have Levi's knot swelling fully.,

With a deep groan Levi forced his knot past the tight ring of Eren's muscles, the soft squelch making Levi gasp. 

No longer able to pull out Levi simply ground his hips, a rough humping motion that had him climaxing in to Eren.

Eren gasped, a third orgasm washing over him as he felt Levi's knot inflate completely, his dick jerking violently as hot cum spurted suddenly, coating his insides in a huge amount of Levi's searing hot seed.

Eren had never felt so full. So much of Levi's cum was being pumped into him that it began to leak past Levi's knot. Levi's dick pulsated strongly inside Eren, massaging his walls with each strong jet of cum.

Levi leaned forwards as his knot locked him in place, his teeth clamping hard around Erens throat, the taste of Eren coating his tongue completely as he broke the skin over Erens scent gland. Growling possessively as he left a perfect mark on his mate.

Eren moaned, holding Levi's head to his neck. The bite had stung, but it was nothing compared to the bliss that followed. Eren's heart felt full. He felt Levi, felt his love, his concern, his strength. Everything.

Levi lifted his head from Erens neck, blood smeared across his mouth, eyes boring into the omega. With a grunt Levi tilted his head, offering the smooth plane of his neck to Erens teeth.

With eager hands Eren pulled levi forwards and sunk his teeth in to the flesh, groaning loudly as Levi's unique taste flooded his mouth. It tasted like home.

Pulling back Eren licked over the wound, smiling proudly at the deep ring of teeth marks high on Levi's neck.

Levi pulled Eren to the side, wincing as the knot jostled inside his mate. “Jesus. That was beyond incredible” Levi was breathless, arm snaking around Erens waist, pulling the omegas back to his chest.

“You let me mark you” erens voice was small, hand clutching tightly to Levi's as he gently ran his hand over his neck. “Yeah? So”. Eren felt happy tears spring to his eyes, the sound of soft sobs panicking Levi.

“Shit Eren are you ok did I hurt you… oh god I'm sorry if you didn't want this …” Eren twisted, lips meeting Levi's in a tender kiss. “I'm just grateful. Where I'm from it's taboo for an omega to mark an alpha. We're not allowed to, we don't own our alphas. They own us” Eren sniffed, rubbing at his wet cheeks.

Levi hummed, drawing lazy shapes on erens hip. “I love you Eren. And I'll wear your mark with pride” Eren stiffened, turning again to face Levi, wincing as the knot pulled at his rim. “Really” it was a whisper. A hopeful plea.

“Really” Levi smiled softly, pulling Eren closer. “Now get some sleep brat. As soon as this knot goes down were cleaning this place up and showering”. 

“Yes sir” Eren chuckled. Gasping as Levi's dick twitched inside him. “Don't push it Jaeger” Levi nipped at his ear, grinding his hips teasingly. 

A blanket pulled over the two of them had Eren's eyes drooping, leaning in to Levi's embrace, soothed by the low rumble from Levi's chest as he stroked Eren's hair, crooning softly. “Love you too Levi"


	8. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After mating Eren finds another side to Levi. A side he's more than willing to explore, even if its just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since j last updated. I ruined my phone and had to recover my files. I'm sorry if this chapters not up to its usual standard. Weeks been a bit stressful. Hope you enjoy though.

“Eren…..”

It was a soft whisper, pushing in to the thick cloud of Eren's sleep. “Tsk brat. Wake up”

Eren stretched stiffly, lips pulling in to a frown as he rolled in to Levi's chest. “You're meant to wake me with kisses and snuggles. Grumpy old man” Eren sighed, pulling the covers tighter around his head.

“I tried being gentle. You sleep like a corpse. Stop being a sap and get your ass up. Your filthy” Eren groaned, looping his arm around Levi's waist.

“Nooooo. Just five more minutes” Levi's huff was hardly reassuring. Eren knew he'd be lucky with one minute. “Shower Eren"

With a dramatic sigh Eren rolled to the edge of the bed, missing the feeling of Levi's soft skin and comforting heat. Swinging his legs to the floor Eren winced as his lower back spasmed in pain.

“Jesus” with one last glance at the bed Eren stood, hands wobbling at his side to balance himself. Levi smirked knowingly from the other side of the bed, eyes gleaming as he watched the omega straighten.

Erens first footsteps was wobbly, his knee trembling dangerously. As his other foot left the floor his knees buckled, hands flying out to catch himself. 

Levi rolled his eyes, fighting back the laugh that threatened to slip past his lips. He had to admit seeing his omega laying on the floor, so fucked he couldn't walk, had Levi's chest swelling with pride. He'd done that.

Eren lifted his head, watching as Levi made his way across the bed to him. “This isn't funny” he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting at his legs, uselessly sprawled on the floor in front him.

“It is a little bit” Levi chuckled, hand reaching to run across Erens scalp. With a soft moan Erens head rolled backwards, eyes closing and mouth falling open. “That's not fair…. I'm still in heat”

“And I'm still in rut. You don't see me drooling all over myself like a horny teenager.”

Eren's eyes flew open, creasing slightly as he glared up towards the smug alpha. With a sudden rush Erens lips met levis, the unusual angle allowing his bottom lip to pull at Levi's thinner top lip.

With a groan erens tongue rolled in to Levi's, the muscle dragging firmly across the roof of Levi's mouth. Levis hand pulled harshly at Eren's hair, tongue trapped firmly underneath the omegas.

Levi's hand slid down Eren's exposed chest, nails grazing the flesh softly. Eren's hand returned the action, pulling at the back of Levi's neck, fingers teasing the edge of his undercut, with a deft twist his finger swept swift and sure across Levi's mating mark, watching in satisfaction as Levi shuddered.

Gasping Levi's lips broke from eren's, eyes hooded and glazed. The sudden stimulation to the sensitive bite had him panting against eren's mouth 

“Look who's drooling now” Erens thumb swept across Levi's bottom lip, eyes glinting as he pulled the digit in to his mouth, sucking harshly at the small bead of fluid.

“You shitty brat” Levi growled, pulling Eren from the floor to his feet. Eren's hands immediately threading in to Levi's hair. 

Eren's lips closed over Levi's neck, tongue tracing the marks of his bite, commiting each dent to memory. “Eren i'm not doing anything with you until you're clean”

Eren whined, hand pulling impatiently at Levi's waist. “Please levi.” Eren nipped at the spot behind Levi's ear, relishing the way Levi's neck automatically tilted to give him more access. “I can smell how badly you want to” Eren's voice was sinful, low and lustful, begging Levi, drawing him in.

With a soft growl, Levi pulled Erens head from his neck, glaring at the omega. “well all I can smell is dried cum and sweat. No more arguing”.

Sweeping his hand under eren's legs he pulled him from the floor, taking care not to jostle the omega too much as he marched towards the bathroom. Eren clung tightly to Levi's neck, smiling at Levi's tight set frown.

“What?” Eren grinned, hand brushing gently at Levi's hair. “I love you”. Levi's glare softened, thumb rubbing soothingly back and forth across erens thigh. “I love you too…. But your filthy”

Eren was dropped on to the toilet seat, squeaking sharply as the cold porcelain lid pressed into his sensitive skin. “Jesus” Eren turned to levi, slapping the alphas arm.

“You're a sadist!” He gasped. Levi purred lowly, leaning over the omega, scent growing rich and spicy. “Hmmmm a sadist?” Levi's teeth bit harshly into Eren's neck, careful to avoid the fresh mating mark. “Me? Never”

Eren flushed pink, arousal stirring softly as he watched Levi's lips darken, eyes locking hungrily on his naked body. 

Levis grin was devious scorching Eren as he turned to pull two towels from the cupboard. “Shower or bath?” Eren blinked, mind busy with filthy visions of Levi and rope…..

“Oh… um shower I guess?” “Good choice baby” Levi hummed, pecking erens lips quickly as he helped the omega stand and hobble to the shower. “I don't want to be steeping in a mix of our body fluids”.

“Sounds kinda hot” Eren giggled. Levi's face morphed into utter disgust as he yanked Eren under the showers hot stream. “You're absolutely disgusting.” “You love it” Eren laughed, watching Levi's face twist further, the idea clearly making his skin crawl. 

Levi pulled Eren's hand to his waist, turning to the multiple soaps and bottles of products. “Don't move”

Eren hummed, not paying attention to levi as he openly raked his eyes down Levi's body. With his heat simmering gently he could take time to fully appreciate the art that was naked Levi.

Shoulders wide for his size, collar bones covered in small bruises from erens lips, pecs round and firm, nipples a soft rosy colour, still stiff and mouth wateringly exposed.

Eren's eyes raked lower enjoying the sight of water trickling down Levi's firm abs, following the sharp v that let to his pelvis. His waist was narrow, leading to smaller hips, ass firm and round, leading to thick thighs and narrow calves, long planes of smooth, pale skin, sharp contours of muscle. Absolutely perfect.

Eren's mouth watered as it trailed back up to Levi's cock. Surrounded by neatly trimmed black pubic hair, the head a soft pink, uncut, already half hard. Eren grinned, hand wandering slowly down from Levi's hips.

Levi's hand snapped around his wrist, pulling it firmly up to his shoulder. “Don't be a brat" Eren rolled his eyes, taking the opportunity to press himself right up against Levi's searing hot flesh. “Sorry Alpha” 

It was Levi's turn to roll his eyes, dumping a large amount of shampoo in to his hand. “I'm not doing anything until you're clean, so stop trying”.

Erens head pulled back sharply from Levi's descending hand, sneering in disgust as the shampoo fell from Levi's hand onto his chest, sliding down both their bodies before it was swallowed up by the drain.

“What was that for?!” Levi growled, wet hand struggling to pull Eren back to an upright position. “That shit smells disgusting" Eren pushed frantically at Levi's hand, nose wrinkling as the sharp salty taste invade his nose.

“What's wrong? It's sea salt and lemongrass?” Levi glared at Eren, hand pressing impatiently against erens lower back. Sea salt?

Blushing Eren pressed softly again at Levi's arm, pushing the shampoo further away. “Smells like Erwin”. He mumbled. 

Levi growled, a pleased purr vibrating through his chest as he pulled Eren tightly against his chest. Tilting to meet his eyes Levi pulled Eren's face downwards, lips ghosting tantalisingly close to his. “What's wrong with Erwin?”

Levi was so fucking smug, watching as Eren's eyes shifted uncomfortably. “It doesn't smell like you” he whispered. Levi chuckled, pressing his hand harder into Eren's lower back. “Such a good boy” Levi purred, pressing his lips softly to Eren, delighted as he squirmed in his grip.

“If you don't want that we'll use something else baby. Anything for you".

Levi pulled another bottle from the shelf, struggling to ignore the way erens wet flesh slid against his as he twisted. 

Opening the bottle he swept it experimentally under eren's nose, eyebrow raised as he gauged the omegas reaction. “Perfect” Eren inhaled softly, please as a slight tangy smell wafted from the bottleneck. 

Eren narrowed his eyes suspicious as Levi's smirk turned in to a shit eating grin. “What?”

“Nothing brat. Put your head under the water.”

Eren sighed, tilting his head back to properly soak his hair, sighing as the water hit his face and neck, finally aware of just how filthy he was.

“Forwards” Eren followed Levi's instructions, tilting his head down so Levi could comfortably lather his hair with the shampoo. With each firm pass of Levi's fingers Eren found himself leaning further in to Levi's embrace, hands looped loosely around the alphas waist, head resting against his shoulder, the hot water running comfortably down their backs and shoulders.

“Let me rinse you” Eren groaned as he straightened his back, enjoying the rough scrub to his scalp as Levi washed all the shampoo free.

The conditioner Levi used had Eren's hair tug free, letting Levi's fingers run smoothly through the wet tresses. “Pick a body wash”. 

Eren pulled a few from the shelf, sniffing each cautiously until he found one he deemed acceptable. Levi's eyes sparkled with the same mysterious satisfaction.

Eren sighed as Levi's hands worked across his back, smoothing around his shoulders and down his chest. With confident strokes Levi's face gradually fell into a concentrated frown as he scrubbed at the grime across his torso. 

Eren shuddered, biting his lips to keep in a moan as Levi gripped his dick, cleaning it thoroughly. Eyes following Levi's hands, erens heart swelled as he watched the alpha sink to his knees, washing erens feet carefully.

“You're gonna have to turn and face the wall. I want to make sure you're properly clean and that I didn’t tear you" 

Erens ears flushed red as he turned to face the wall, resting his head against his forearms, ass jutting upwards as he slowly spread his legs.

Levi gaped. Completely lost for words as he watched his cum slowly leak from erens still puffy rim. The low groan that escaped did not go unnoticed. 

“Le..Levi?” Erens voice was soft and breathy, legs trembling at the effort it took to stay upright. “Damn” 

Levi cupped erens ass, fingers digging softly into the tanned globes, pulling the cheeks apart, licking his lips as he watched the liquids mix with shower water, running lazily down the back of Eren's thighs. 

Levi's thumb dipped in to the entrance, a small mewl having him rubbing soft reassuring circles in eren's ass cheeks. Pressing his thumb in further Levi's eyes nearly rolled back in to his head as fresh slick and cum oozed out around the intrusion.

Levi felt his alpha whining at the loss of his seed, wanting to keep it plugged inside his omega. Watching the last of the cum swirl down the drain levis mind raced. A number of different scenarios running through his imagination. 

Clearing his throat Levi cleaned Eren thoroughly, checking there were no tears, leaving a soft kiss to the dimples on erens lower back as he stood. 

Eren moaned softly, pulling Levi under the shower head, growing more tired the longer he had to remain standing. “My turn”.

Erens hands were slow and lazy as they worked through Levi's hair, fingers rubbing loving in to his undercut. “I love your undercut. It's so sexy” Eren bit his lip, watching as the shampoo suds ran down Levi's chest. 

Levi chuckled, hands wandering softly across erens waist and hips. “You find everything sexy". “Only with you. Because everything about you is sexy” Eren smiled warmly, placing a soft kiss to Levi's lips before reaching for the soap. 

Washing Levi proved to be harder than it seemed. Three times Levi had to bat away a wandering hand. Once Erens tongue drew across his thigh Levi had to pull him away completely, sighing loudly as he finished scrubbing himself down.

With a towel wrapped around his waist Levi pulled Eren from the shower, tutting at Erens pout. “I told you to keep your hands to yourself” 

Eren sighed, leaning in to levi as he led him to the bed. “So. We're mated. You're my alpha. I can let my hands wander a little”

Eren smirked, hand lowering to grope at Levi's ass harshly. “Such a spoiled brat" Levi growled, slapping Erens ass forcefully. With a yelp Eren flopped on to the bed, scowling as Levi turned to fetch clothes. 

Eren sat on the edge of the bed, appreciating Levi's room for the first time. Again the wall was floor to ceiling glass, no balcony though. His bed was lower to the ground than erens, a dark wood frame, dark blue sheets strewn haphazardly from the night before. The floor was dark wood, matching the floating shelves opposite the bed, where rows and rows of books and DVDs sat.

At the foot of the bed, tucked in the furthest corner was an open archway, where levi had disappeared. It looked suspiciously like a walk in wardrobe, judging by the sound of drawers opening and closing Eren had to assume he was right. 

Levi returned wearing a pair of boxers, simple white t-shirt clinging to his chest. Eren swallowed hard, watching closely as Levi ran his hand through his still wet hair. With his hair slicked back Levi's sharp eyebrows were more prominent, his eyes completely exposed, steel grey piercing.

Erens jaw opened softly, the sight of shower fresh Levi, enough to have slick seeping slowly from him. “You smell incredible” 

Levi threw the clothes to Erens side, pressing his nose against erens damp hair, inhaling loudly. “You seemed happy with the body wash” Eren grumbled. 

“That's cause it's the one I always use”. Eren rubbed his neck, slightly mortified and proud that he'd chosen Levi's soaps. 

“Up. The beds disgusting.” With a huff Eren raised his hands above his head, legs kicking up from the carpet.

“Don't you dare” Levi growled, lip curling as he watched the mischief fill Eren's eyes.

With an unnecessarily loud groan Eren flung himself backwards towards the mattress, eyes closed and arms outstretched.

Eren's eyes opened when he suddenly stopped falling, pouting at Levi who held a death grip on his wrist.

“You move one more fucking inch Jaeger" 

Eren laughed softly, legs pulling Levi flush to his chest. “Or what Levi? You'll punish me” Erens voice dipped softly, peeking up through his lashes to Levi's smoldering gaze.

Levi leaned forwards, smiling eerily calm as he wrapped an arm around Erens back. “You lay in that filth and I'll have you lick the floor clean. Afterwards I'll not be coming near you with a shitty stick" 

Eren pushed hard at Levi's face huffing as he stood from the bed, grasping the quilt tightly. With a cackle the soiled sheet was thrown at Levi.

The alpha sidestepped the assailant, eyes wide with shock as he watched the quilt crumble to the floor, the smell of sweat and stale cum erupting from the sudden movement. 

“What the fuck er......” As levi turned to the omega a pillow cut of his sentence leaving the alpha sputtering, and coughing as it hit the floor with a soft thud. 

Eren was laughing hysterically, hands clutching his side as he watched Levi's face, eyes darting back and forth from the pillow at his feet to Eren.

Eren suddenly found himself staring at the ceiling, gasping as Levi's weight crashed in to him. Eren's hand flew to cover his mouth, body shuddering with giggles as Levi straddled his waist. 

“You really are a spoiled brat” Levi growled, finger jabbing sharply in to Erens exposed rib. The gasp that left Eren had Levi freezing, realisation settling uncomfortably behind his eyes.

“Don't" Eren was still chuckling, uncertainty invading his words. “Levi please”.

With a grin Levi's fingers attacked erens exposed torso, delighted as the omega squealed and cried out underneath him “Stop … don't Levi!” Eren continued to wriggle, pushing desperately at the alphas hands. 

With a red face and tears running down his cheeks, Levi finally relented, sitting back on erens thighs, arms crossed proudly over his chest.

“What do you say then brat" Eren, still breathless, giggled, hand landing on his stomach as he tried to pull in lungfuls of air. “I'm sorry I hit you with a pillow” “And?” “And I'm sorry I threw the quilt at you”. Levi's eyebrow raised, head tilting slightly to the side.

With a groan erens head tipped back, lips pouting. As soon as Levi's hand touched his side Eren clamped his hand over the alpha's, eyes widening in fear. “Ok ok ok and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and tried to lie on the bed”

Levi smiled fondly at the omega, taking his hand as he pressed his lips softly to Erens. “That's better baby”.

Eren blushed, suddenly very aware of his nakedness compared to Levi's. With a grunt he wriggled softly under Levi's weight, eyes questioning. “I need to get dressed Levi" 

“I don't think you do" Levi's voice was soft, just as was the hand that trailed lazily across erens stomach, coming to ghost gently over his nipple. 

“Ahhh…. Levi” with a grin Levi pulled the flesh between his lips, sucking harshly, tongue tracing the tip. Eren's hips shifted under Levi's, hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. 

“Levi” eren's voice was barely above a whisper, hand pulling softly at Levi's damp hair. “Yeah baby” Erens dick twitched softly against Levi's backside, the action pulling Levi from his chest.

“Hmm did you like that. Like me calling you baby?”

Eren nodded, hand groping harshly at Levi's ass cheeks, nails digging partly in to the skin. “I love it Levi" Eren gasped.

“Yeah…. My baby. My Eren” Eren whined, back arching to push closer to Levi.

“The bed needs made brat” Levi stood abruptly, stepping over the panting omega to lift the quilt and pillow from the floor. Eren sat up, licking his lips as he glared at Levi. “You really are a sadist” 

“I just have better control than you brat. Now get over here. It's your slick all over the sheets.” Eren stood, skirting around the bed to stand beside Levi, hand upturned to take a corner of the sheet.

Eren's eyes and mind began to wander as Levi pulled harshly at the soiled cover, forearms rippling where they lay exposed thanks to his t-shirts short sleeves. Eyes travelling lower, Eren smirked as he realised Levi was achingly hard in his boxers.

Erens free hand snaked to the front of the alphas boxers, pressing himself flush to his side, neck laving his mating bite. “Better control alpha?”. Levi hissed, pushing a pillow in to erens chest. “Get dressed Jaeger. I'll finish fixing the sheets.” 

“Who said i need clothes?” Eren waggled his eyebrows, throwing the pillow on to the bed. “You need food” Eren gasped, pushing at Levis shoulder. “You said once the bed was clean!” “Just get dressed brat”.

With a grumble Eren turned on his heels flicking the light switch on in levis walk in wardrobe. Erens eyes widened as he took in the long aisle of clothes surrounding him. suits, shirts, ties skinny jeans v necks all neatly organised. Expensive and reeking of Levi.

Touching a silk tie gently, eren smiled, his alpha had style and taste that was for sure. 

Opening the lowest drawer seen pulled out underwear, admiring the extensive shoe collection. Many expensive brands he could only dream of owning.

“Erwin bought you some clothes they're in the bag on the floor” levi shouted. 

Eren hurried forward, tearing excitedly in to the bag. Piles of skinny jeans, large hoodies and T-shirts. 

Pulling out a large hoodie eren smiled. It was white with the Hilfiger logo on the chest, and was massive. Even though he was tall if would probably come to his mid thigh. Maybe even his knees. Erwin had picked well.

Pulling it on Eren reveled in feeling of the soft material, pulling the hood over his damp hair. 

Stepping back into the bedroom eren found levi gone. Panic spiked in his chest until he realised the dirty sheets had been lifted from the floor. He was just taking them to the laundry room. 

He hated being in heat. With the new bond as well he was feeling extra needy. Plopping face down on the bed eren groaned, inhaling the smell of cleaning sheets and the lingering scent of levi. 

Lost in the warm of the sheets eren didn't hear levi returning, jumping as his hand trailed up the back of his bare leg. “The jumper looks good on you” Levis hand rested firmly against erens skin, fingers skirting underneath the jumpers hem. 

Eren moaned softly, eyes fluttering at the feeling of Levis hand on the back of his thigh.

Levis breath caught as eren turned on to his back eyes wide and mouth parted as he reached for levis arm. “Alpha”

The softness in erens voice had levi purring, hand squeezing his thigh tightly. “Look how pretty you are omega” levi grins, kneeling on the bed beside eren, both hands kneading along his tanned legs. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are” 

Levi seemed to be speaking to himself, eyes focused on all of Eren's exposed flesh, oblivious to how the omega blushed bright red. “Levi don't say that” Eren pulled softly on levis tshirt, trying to break his intense staring.

Levi blinked in surprise as he was pulled across the omegas chest, feeling thighs wrap around his waist tightly. “What. You're gorgeous. You don't think so?”. Levi propped himself up on his hands, frowning tightly as Eren squirmed uncomfortably beneath him.

“You're absolutely stunning. So lean and beautiful and perfect. You're gorgeous sun kissed skin. So soft and supple.” levi pressed a kiss to Erens temple, hand pulling the hood from Erens head, fingers twisting through the strands of hair. “I love how dark and thick and beautiful your hair is.” Levi emphasised his point with a sharp pull. Smiling as erens breath hitched softly.

“I absolutely love your eyes. I could get lost in them” levis voice grew softer, finger tracing down the side of Eren’s face. “Your lips….. hmmmm your lips”. Levis finger traced the swell of Eren’s bottom lip, smiling at the omegas barely contained arousal. 

“They were made for me. So plump and soft and absolutely delicious” Levis mouth pressed firmly to erens, growling as Erens hips automatically rolled in to his. The friction dizzying. 

His tongue met firmly with Erens, sliding to wrap around each other, his dominance clear as he explored every part of Erens mouth. Eren whined underneath him, hands fisting in to his shirt, hips bucking harshly against his own.

Pulling apart slowly his tongue traced the outside of Erens lips, teeth nibbling gently at the swollen flesh. “I'd love to see them stretched over my dick. Wonder if you could take my knot that way” 

Eren whined loudly, head rolling back softly at the thought of levi knotting his mouth. It was difficult but not impossible. Eren might have been a virgin before levi but he wasn't completely innocent. One thing he knew was how to suck dick. He was made for it.

Eren pulled at Levis boxers, growling in frustration as the fabric refused to budge. “What's wrong Eren” levi smirked, thrusting hard in to erens crotch, hissing as their dicks rubbed against one another, clothed barley by the thin boxers. 

Eren whined, aware that he was already slicking heavily, body ready for his alpha. Ready to be bred.

Levi chuckled, stripping his clothes and pressing himself back to the writhing omega. “What do you want Eren?” Levi grazed his teeth across Erens scent gland, enjoying the way the omega clung desperately to him, nails sure to leave a mark. 

“Stop teasing Levi” Eren's voice was breathy, pulling quickly at his hoodie, desperate to feel Levis skin on his own. 

His hand pressed to levis shoulders, using his legs to roll the alpha over, hand resting on the headboard above the alphas head. “I want you to fuck me.” Eren leaned forwards, rolling his hips in a tight circle against Levis rock hard erection, watching the alphas jaw clench and eyes screw shut.

Licking at Levis scent gland Eren rutted forwards, smiling as he whispered in to levis ear. “Fuck me properly Alpha”

Levi growled, pulling Eren's face downwards, hand pressing his chest flush with his own. Grinning at the omegas startled expression. “Anything for you”.

Eren groans loudly, head falling forward in to Levis neck as he feels Levis finger thrust suddenly in to his opening, free hand on his lower back, keeping him folded forward onto the alphas chest, completely at the mercy of his fingers. 

“So wet omega. Is this all for me?” levi thrust another finger in beside the first, finding Eren still slightly stretched from last night. “All of this darling. Just for me”

Eren nodded, hand splayed over levis chest, back arching to try and get more of Levis fingers inside himself. Levis hand tightened, pushing his hips back down firmly. “Stay still brat” Eren whined, hips rolling in to levis, loving the feeling of bare flesh against bare flesh, desperately trying to roll his cock against his alphas. 

Three fingers deep Levi slapped Erens ass harshly, leaving a red mark across the tanned globe. Eren gasped, eyes flying in confusion to Levis. “What did i say about staying still?” Levis face was set, completely impassive, his eyes however were burning in to eren, lust choking the omega. 

He looked strong, dominating. And it turned Erens insides to liquid. He wondered how far he could push levi before he snapped.

“Sorry sir” Eren purred the title, smiling inwardly as he watched levis eyes flash for the briefest second, fingers stilling in his ass. He knew levi had a kinky side. Eren had a long list of his own and he was betting he could get Levi to satisfy each and every one. If he could just get his control to snap. 

“Alpha….” Eren whined, voice deliberately high and needy as he thrust backwards onto Levis fingers. Another slap had Erens ass a permanent shade of soft pink, the stinging smoothed over by levis hand. “Stop moving omega”.

It was a command. Levis voice firm and eyes narrow. Eren was torn. To obey like he wanted to or to rile levi up more.

His eyes cast downwards, hands lazily resting on levis neck. “Sorry sir.” 

“Good boy” Levis fingers pulled erens chin upwards, lips meeting his as levis finger thrust upwards forcefully in to him, slick gushing down levis wrist and on to the bed. Eren whined, opening his mouth to gasp, only to have it muffled by levis tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

He tasted incredible, soft mint from the toothpaste he'd use and uniquely levi, his tongue swirling firmly against his own, driving eren wild, his hand pulled at Levis hair softly.

Levis fingers drove deeper, narrowly missing erens prostate. Erens eyebrows tightened in frustration, sucking harshly on levis tongue as his fingers moved inside him, each time clearly sweeping just out of reach of his prostate. 

Eren pulled free from levis lips, panting against his chest, thighs shaking as he resisted the urge to grind forward on the alphas thighs. His dick sat red and neglected between his legs, slick coating his ass and levis thighs liberally. 

It was torture, the way levis fingers pushed and pulled inside of him, purposefully missing his prostate. He was going to drag this out. Sitting up eren locked eyes with Levi, hands resting on his shoulders. “I said fuck me properly levi”.

With a scowl Eeren thrust sharply backwards onto levis fingers, eyes rolling back as they finally met his prostate head on. Eren meweld, grinding against levis fingers, cock dragging along his thighs. 

He could feel it building, that delicious combination of levis long fingers and the friction on his cock was enough to have his orgasm bearing down in seconds.

Levis fingers pulled free with a loud pop, hand stilling erens hips with a harsh grip. “Ooh Eren” Levis voice was humorous but had a dangerous promise to it.

Eren groaned, head hanging forward in frustration. He was so close. “Look at me baby” Eren lifted his head, face flushed, a hint of excitement and apprehension clear in his wide eyes. 

“I told you not to move baby” levi tucked a piece of Eren's hair behind his ear, smiling softly as he rolled the omega over on to the mattress. “You move and you'll regret it”.

Levi stood from the bed, leaving Eren shivering in excitement and whining as he fisted his cock. “No touching brat!” Eren huffed, thighs rubbing together desperate for some friction. “Levi….” Eren whined, turning to search for the alpha.

Levi reappeared from the walk in wardrobe, eyes calm and predatory as he stepped back towards the bed. “Hands” Eren shuddered at the rough command, hands immediately flying out in front of him. 

A soft tie was wrapped around his wrists the material a bright blue, it would look stunning on levi, eren thought. 

“Ooh Mr Grey” Eren laughed loudly, eyes watching in mirth as levi bound his hands. A sharp slap to the inside of his thigh had him yelping, pouting at levi as he rubbed circles across the hot skin. 

“That's such a shit book. He manipulated that woman. It wasn't a relationship. Such a warped view of something that's so much more”

Levi pressed a soft kiss to Eren's wrist. Holding the omegas bound hands in his lap. “We’re gonna try just this for today, seeing as it’s fresh to both of us”

“You seem to know what you're doing” Eren smirked as he was pushed backwards on to the bed, bound hands fastened to the headboard. 

“I've had a lot more experience than you”.

Eren hadn't realised he'd begun to growl until levis hand fell softly against his lips. “Shhh baby. It's only you now”

Eren blushed, shifting as the alpha straddled him. “Sorry I didn’t mean to. I mean I've fooled around a bit too you know it's not like we…..” 

Levi pressed a soft kiss to Erens lips. “I know brat” Levis hand suddenly wrapped around Erens cock, smiling as the omegas hands pulled sharply at the restraints. “Green is good. Yellow is give me a minute and red is stop. Now. Everything stops completely.” Levi met eren's eyes firmly, smiling as the omega nodded.

“I know you hate giving in to your omega instincts but I've got you completely Eren. This isn’t just about obeying commands or pain and pleasure. Its completely submitting to me”. 

Levis hand stroked lazily at erens cock, his own hips rolling softly back and forth against erens bare thighs, his precum making the tanned skin glisten. 

“It's about trusting me 100% I’ll push you but it's about making sure you know i will never hurt you. Communication is vital. It’s a role of knowing when to push and when to stop. You need to let me know what you like and what you don't. And as my omega….” 

Levi dipped his thumb in to the slit of Erens head, sucking a dark mark in to his throat as the omega whined.

“Knowing that you're mine and mine alone and that I'll do as I please”

Eren panted, hands twisting uselessly above his head. “And as your alpha knowing I'll take care of you”.

Eren nodded his head, realising what levi was implying. This wasn't just some kink where he let levi tie him up and speak dirty words to him. It was an exchange of trust. Trusting that Levi will take care of him as he submits completely and levi trusting  
that Eren will communicate honestly. 

The idea of submitting, letting his omega take control completely still puts Eren's on edge he's always been in control. Always been the one calling the shots.

“Eren” levis soft voice startles him and he stares up at the alpha. “If you're uncomfortable with this say and well stop right now”.

Levi leans forward, hand reaching for the tie knotted against his hands. “No!” Eren blushes at how quick he is to agreed, flushing under levis intense stare. “I…. I want to try”.

Glancing across Levis face his eyes came to rest on the deep mating bite, high on levis neck. “I trust you levi”

Levi grins, hands sliding down Erens chest as he leans in to kiss him softly “Good”

He leans back, ass cheeks resting teasingly against erens cock. “Now. I told you not to move brat. And you ignored me”

Eren shuddered as levis voice dropped, alpha scent oozing dominance. Eren whined, pulling at his wrists sharply. “Please Levi….”

“Uh uh…. I'll do this at my pace Eren. Seeing as you clearly refuse to listen”

With a smirk levi lowered his mouth to erens cock, licking the bead of precum that was slowly rolling down the side of the head. Levi sucked harshly at the spongy tip, watching as erens thighs tensed, hands clenching and unclenching uselessly.

Levi opened his mouth completely, engulfing Erens cock in one swoop, holding Erens hips to stop him thrusting up into his mouth.

Levi pulled off softly, teeth grazing erens head as he licked softly at his slit, tongue pushing insistently against the sensitive opening. “Levi please I need more”.

“And you'll get more. At my time. If you'd listen and stayed still you'd be split wide open on my cock by now, begging as I pumped you so full of cum. Completely mine” 

Levi grinned as more of erens slick flooded from his hole, watching in interest as the ring fluttered, clearly aching to be filled. 

“Hmm you look so good like this Eren, spread out and all mine, desperate to be on my knot”

Eren whines, legs spreading further, enticing the alpha in. “Please….. Alpha”

Levi smiled, finger circle Erens hole teasingly, spreading slick down to his balls. “That's better baby”

Levis mouth closed over erens hole, the cry coming from Eren, music to the alphas ears. The noises were obscene, wet slurping and sucking as levis tongue pressed firmly in to eren's hole, massaging the inside of his walls. “Please alpha. Please want your cock” 

Levis hand wrapped around erens cock, pulling harshly, Eren's precum soaking his hand as he pushed his face further between the omegas thighs. 

With a growl Levi grabbed Eren by his hips, the omegas slick kicking his rut to full force. With a deft flick eren found himself on his front, balanced on his elbows, hands pulled upwards by the tie.

He swallowed tensing as he realized what levi was doing. He was positioning him for presentation.  
“Relax Eren” levis voice was rough as his hand ran down his spine, lips pressing softly to his hips. “You're my omega and I'd never hurt you”.

Eren nodded head falling forward. A sharp pinch to his calf had him yelping and glaring at the alpha over his shoulder. “Words baby”.

“Yeah… It was just….. Strange that's all its ok go ahead” Eren licked his lips, hearing levi hum in approval as he pushed erens chest lower to the mattress. 

“Your omega wants this Eren. Don't deny it. Feel how bad you want me in you. Feel how badly your body wants to present to me. Just for me” 

Levi nips along the back of erens thighs as he pulls his knees further apart, pulling his hips up firmly, back arched and ass wide open. 

Eren whines at the soft bites, gasping as he feels his legs being pulled wide open. He listens to levi though. He's right. He wants his alpha to see just how good he can be. Eren puts his face against the bed, legs falling open wider and back arched perfectly, relaxed completely.

Levi groans at the sight as he watches all of the tension leaves Erens body. He knows he's got eren just where he wants him. 

“So beautiful baby. All just for me. Thankyou eren”. Levi purrs as he runs his hand across the line of erens spine, hands resting on his ass and pulling his cheeks apart. Levi licks a stripe across erens hole, tongue flat and hot as Eren squirms underneath him. 

“Seeing as you were so good I think I'll reward you baby.” Eren moans, back arching even more, hips wiggling enticingly in front of levi. “Please alpha. Please. I'm sorry I didn't listen”

Levi smiles, pulling erens hips up higher, watching as Eren's eyes dilate further and even more slick drips from his hole. “Yeah baby gonna give you my cock. You gonna take it all. Take my knot and my cum? Let me fuck you like this, ass in the air so I can fuck all the way in to you”

Levi rubs his dick across erens hole, the slick coating his dick, his head occasionally slipping teasingly to catch on the rim. Eren mewls, hand pulling at the headboard. “Please levi”.

Levi smiles, stroking himself a few times before lining himself up with Eren's entrance. even though he was prepared Eren was still so tight and the initial beach of levis head had them both groaning. 

“So tight baby” Levi groans, hands Holding on to Eren's hips as he slowly pulls the omega on to his cock. Eren shudders underneath him, face pressed in to the mattress as Levi bottoms out.

Eren groans, still not used to just how big levi is. He feels completely exposed like this, knows levi can do anything he wants and he has to take it. Excitement runs through his body at the thought. His omega was delighted.

“You ready omega?” Eren groans, hips rolling back on to levis cock. “Yes alpha please. Please want your knot”.

Levi smiles, pulling his cock all of the way out until the head remains. Slamming forwards Eren cries out, his prostate easily stimulated in this position. 

Levi sets a brutal pace, erens back arched so sharply, his only support the hands that grip bruisingly on to hips. Eren can feel levis dick hitting deeper than before, each snap of his hips stretching him even further. “You're mine Eren. Never forget that” 

Levi pulls at eren's hair, groaning as his thrusts increase in pace. He's desperate with lust. The image of his omega spread so beautifully in front of him, unable to move, ass cheeks pink and bouncing with each thrust.

Levi slows slightly, listening as eren whines. He grinds himself forward, feels erens muscles constrict around him, the slick and heat stealing his breath. “Gonna fuck you like you wanted omega, gonna knot you so well” Eren whines, arching off of the bed as Levi suddenly slams forward. 

At this point Eren is delirious, drool seeping from his mouth as Levi pushes his chest back to the mattress, hands gripping his ass as he leans over the omega, chest pressed firmly to his back.

Levis hips piston forward, rutting and thrusting unashamed into the omega. The force causes erens hips to fall forward on to the mattress, levis dick slipping free for a second. 

Levi growls, lost to the dizzying scent of erens submission. With one hand in Eren's hair and the other lifting erens ass he slammed back in to the omega, cock oozing precum all over erens ass.

Levi stretched forward over Erens back, teeth latching onto erens shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Eren cried out before becoming liquid, legs spreading wider to give the alpha more space. 

With a pleased growl levi thrust forward, grabbing at erens ass to try and force even more of himself inside. He could feel how close his omega was to coming, could feel how he tightened around him. With a frown Levi pushed himself up on to his hands, hips swinging freely into the pliant omega.

He watched were he could see himself disappearing into eren, precum and slick oozing from around where his dick was impaling the omega. “Oh baby such a good omega taking his alpha's cock. So perfect just taking my dick like this” Levi thrust forward, feeling his knot beginning to form.

“Alpha!” Erens hips fly forwards in to the mattress, desperately seeking friction. Eren is so overwhelmed he can feel tears pricking his eyes. Desperate to touch, to be touched to do…..anything.

“Alpha” Eren sobs as levi continues to thrust, hands pulling erens hips from the bed. With a low growl levi pulled erens hands free, watching as Eren turned to face him. “Knot me like this Levi” Erens voice was hoarse, tears swimming in his eyes. 

Levi growled, pulling sharply on Eren chin, turning the omega in to a brutal kiss, tongues meeting violently as he popped his half inflated knot past Eren's rim. “My omega”

Levi rears upwards, repeatedly tugging his knot in and out of erens hole, watching delighted as erens flesh stretches over the knot with every pull. The extra slick that squirts out as he pushes in has levis knot swelling fully. “Here we go baby*

With a loud pop Levi slams his knot forward in to Eren, watching his hole struggle to swallow the huge intrusion. “Hng alpha too big” Eren whines, pulling himself forward, trying to wiggle free as levis knot swells bigger than before. 

Levi places a hand between erens shoulder blades, pining the omega as he grinds his knot in to his prostate. “You can take it Eren. Take my knot”.

Eren gasps as he feels levis cum begin to flood his insides, the heat of the liquid triggering his own orgasm, so strong he bucks and nearly knocks levi from the bed. 

Ropes of white cum shoot on to the bed below him, screaming as levis knot inflates fully, huge amounts of cum drowning his insides. “So full… Alpha” Eren groans weekly, thighs shaking as more and more of levis cum trickles inside his stretched hole.

He shudders softly as Levis dick continues to pulse and twitch inside him. Levi pants harshly above him, forehead resting softly on his back. A soft kiss to Eren’s sweat soaked skin had the omega crooning loudly “My omega”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are great as it helps me improve my writing which makes it better for you guys. Any ways you've maybe seen the story going? A style you'd prefer, maybe something you'd have done differently? Its great to hear from everyone good or bad critique.


	9. Hange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Eren and Levis heat and rut aparentley over Hange interupts the couples bubble of peace, real life catching up with levi as work calls not only for the alpha, but now for his omega as well.

Levi groaned as he felt his knot slipping from the omega, smiling as Eren nuzzled further into his neck. He'd passed out almost immediately after he'd knotted him. He'd really done a number on him.

Levi did his best to clean the omega, using a hot cloth to scrub him from head to toe, crooning softly as he washed erens still sensitive hole. 

“Shh baby” Levi, ran a hand across the omegas hair. Slipping a clean sheet on was a task with the Eren comatose in the middle of the bed. Finally satisfied everything was clean, levi pulled the omega back under his arm, stroking softly at the longer stands of his hair. 

“Levi” Eren puffed out his cheeks, forehead creasing as he curled tighter against the alphas side. “Yeah baby”

Eren's eyes fluttered open, completely unfocused, squinting at the sunlight that invaded through the huge windows. 

Pushing his head under the covers, Eren huffed loudly, clearly annoyed at being awake. Levi chuckled, rubbing erens back through the covers, trying to coax the omega out. 

“That was incredible. We should definitely do it again sometime” Eren mumbled against levis side. “Never knew you were such a kinky little shit”.

Levi laughed softly, pinching erens arm. “Can't help you're absolutely delicious” 

Eren giggled as levi pulled himself into his cocoon of covers, filthy things spoken in his ear as hands began to wander and soft moans filled the room.

A quiet knock had the two breaking apart, both groaning as they turned to the door of levis room.

It swung open and Erwin stood against the doorframe, assessing the damage. “It stinks in here” His nose crinkled as he inhaled the potent scent of stale sex.

“I came to speak with you. I can't smell rut or heat on either of you two so assumed I'd be safe”. Erwin smiled triumphantly, staring openly at the mating marks adorning both their necks.

Levi frowned, sniffing the air, pulling erens neck close to inhale his scent. “My ruts only been three days. That can't be right?”.

“I spoke to Hange, its actually what I need you for. Work business.”

Understanding flashed between the two alphas. Eren was positive he was being left out of something. 

“I mentioned that your rut and Eren's heat had finished early and she said it was just temporary” Erwins laugh echoed softly through the room, eyes glinting.

“Because you're newly mated your body's hormones have calmed slightly. Your alpha and erens omega know they're safe in a new relationship but your body will hit a strong coordinated heat and rut. It's natures way of ensuring pups”. 

Erwin's voice softened, everyone present aware that pups were not on the table any time soon. “She said it should last about a week. It'll be really intense, more than a normal heat or rut. You've got about three weeks until it hits. Suppressants might extend it to six or seven but Hange said you'd be lucky to get five. Time to get work in order”

Levi groaned running a hand through his hair. “We need to sort suppressants and contraception. That is unless…. you….” Levi turned to Eren, eyebrows raised slightly. “God no!” 

Eren blushed. Realising how offensive it sounded. “To be honest I've…. I've never really wanted kids” Eren wrung his hands nervously, avoiding Levis eyes.

A choked laugh from the door had Eren turning to Erwin, eyes wide. “You two are perfect together”.

“Get out eyebrows! We'll be down in five for something to eat” Levi groaned, arm pulling Eren closer, smelling distress in his scent.

“Air out the room before you do. I'll phone Hange to come over. We could use her input”. Erwin smiled softly, shutting the door and leaving the couple alone. 

“I hope you're not offended i… we… we should have spoke about this kind of thing before all of this” Erens scent was spiked with anxiety, curling in on himself.

“Hey hey it's fine. Erwin was right. You are perfect for me” Levi pressed a kiss to Erens head, pulling his hand in to his own. “I’ve never wanted kids either”. 

Eren turned to stare at levi in shock. “Really? You're not just saying that?” Levi smiled, shaking his head. “Ask anyone, Erwin, Hange, shit even Jean. Never wanted kids. I'm too selfish for them. Always working, i hate crying kids and haven't got the patience for them. Sure my alpha instinct say it would be great to have you bread properly. Full of my pups.” 

Levi smiled, pulling Eren to his chest. “But kids are a pain in the ass and I'd much rather have you all to myself. Besides who needs kids when i have a brat like you to care for”. Levi laughed as eren slapped his head, gasping at the alpha. “You don't need to worry Eren. No kids. Completely agreed”.

Eren laughed softly, leaning in to levis embrace. “I love you” Levi hummed, hand gripping at erens bare ass. “I love you too.” with a soft kiss levi pulled eren from the bed, eyes openly ogling the naked omega. 

“Go shower. I'll fix the bed” Eren yawned nodding and stretching as he left for the bathroom. Levi watched longingly as he left wondering what he possibly did to deserve such a mate.

Once he was showered Levi flung open the rooms french doors, letting the stale air free. Eren sat pouting on the floor of levis wardrobe, clothes scattered in a mock a semblance of order around himself.

“What are you doing” levi sighed, stressed already by the mess of the usually meticulously organised wardrobe. 

“Everything's wrong. My skins too sensitive or my ass. Or it smells wrong” Eren threw a jumper across the room, huffing angrily.

Levis temper dimmed as he watched his omega grow increasingly frustrated. Stepping across the room Levi crouched down beside the omega, pulling his face close with a hand to the nape of his neck.

“Breathe Eren” Eren went lax in the alphas grip, breathing in deeply just as Levi had asked him. He could smell the alpha pushing out calming pheromones. He smiled, grateful levi was so quick to step in. 

“Sorry” he mumbled. “It's fine baby. Don't stress. Take your time. Pick whatever. I’ll be downstairs in the kitchen. Come eat after you're dressed”.

Levi pressed a kiss to erens forehead, stepping over the pile of clothes scattered from the omega to the door. “Oh and Eren?”

The omega turned, shirt held tightly in his hands. “I love you but if you don't put this wardrobe back how you found it there will be consequences. Am i understood?”

Eren grinned, head tilting back to face Levi. “Completely sir”

Levi rolled his eyes, leaving the omega to sort through their combined clothes. Not that Eren had many. He'd have to fix that. His omega deserved the best.

With a sigh levi made his way down to the kitchen, thankful that Erwin was already standing at the cooker, scrambled eggs being stirred lazily. “Thanks Erwin” levi sighed, finally aware of how ravenous he was, the smell of fresh food making his stomach growl.

Erwin smiled, handing levi a large manila folder. “It's everything you've missed this last week” Levi nodded, sitting himself at the island and flicking through the pages. A lot of it was paperwork that just needed his signature, a lot of it was updates on other omegas rescued the same day as Eren.

“I was thinking of taking Eren to work with me. If he was trained properly I think he'd make a great asset to the team” Erwin nodded, face grim as he busied himself with breakfast.

“What?” Levi turner to the alpha, sensing the subtle bitter taste to his scent. “Just keep reading. It's what Hange phoned me about. She's been looking in to it since the last mission.” 

Levi flicked quickly through the folder, ignoring basic paperwork and excursion reports until he froze on a bright set of green eyes.

His anger only grew as he read further down the page, each line sending every instinct to protect Eren through the roof. “Absolutely not” He slammed the folder shut, sliding it across the island. “No way in fucking hell”. 

“I know it's not ideal but you said yourself he’d be useful”. “Not like this!” Levi shouted, finger stabbing the folder aggressively. “No way Erwin. Over my dead fucking body!”

“I know it goes against all your instinct but Hange will be here in about half an hour. I suggest you speak with her and then Eren It's as much his choice as it is yours.”

Levis knuckles grew white as anger set every muscle painfully tense. He hated when Erwin was right. “I suggest you try and control yourself. Eren will be down just now and you reek” Erwin rolled his eyes disapprovingly, trying to mask the clear anger in levis scent with his own.

Levi shook himself, aware that Erwin was right, he could smell erens scent growing stronger, citrus and spice blended perfectly with a touch of black tea and the sharp zing of levis own scent. 

Levi calmed instantly, smiling softly as he heard erens feet making their way down the stairs. 

When the omega stepped in to the room it took everything levi had not to jump him there and then. 

He had on a pair of skinny jeans, the material clinging to his thighs. The shirt was levis and was what had both alphas pausing where they stood.

It was silk and clung beautifully to the omegas shoulders, flowing gracefully down his waist. The colour was the most striking, an emerald green, making Eren's eyes almost glow, the color perfect with his dark hair and caramel skin.

“The jeans are a bit uncomfortable but i know… Hange? Is it? Is coming round so i wanted to put on something proper. I hope you don't mind me taking the shirt. The material felt really nice”

Eren pulled absentmindedly at the hem, unaware of levis sudden difficulty to form words. “Breathe Levi” Levi growled at Erwin for interrupting his admiration of his omega, turning back to a bashful Eren who continued to pull at the shirt.

“Its beautiful sweetheart”. Eren blushed,mumbling a thanks as he pulled a tea cup from the cupboard. “Thanks for cooking Erwin. You didn't have to” Eren smiled as Erwin placed scrambled egg and toast on to three plates, fresh fruit and yogurt already sitting ready to be eaten. 

“Don't be stupid Eren I enjoy cooking.” Eren smiled, pulling levis tea from its tin, humming a nameless tune as he waited for the water to boil. Stirring in some honey Eren turned to the island, stomach growling as he eyed the food.

He sat on the seat nearest Levi, placing the cup beside levis plate. The alpha stopped, fork poised as he glanced at Eren, eyes sharp as they glanced back at the tea. In his whole life Levi had never had someone treat him so dearly. “Thankyou” 

Eren smiled, scent light and content as he sat to eat his breakfast, practically inhaling his food. He'd forgotten how hungry he was.

“Slow down brat” Levi groaned, watching as Eren stuffed his cheeks to the brim, egg clinging to his lips. “Sforhy” Erens apology was muffled by the sheer amount of food stapped into his mouth.

Levis lip sneered in disgust as he watched Eren force even more food in. “You're an animal” Eren swallowed forcibly, grinning at the alpha as he reached for more toast. “I dont care”.

“So what's Hange coming over for? Who even is she?” Eren wiped at his lips, turning to levi and Erwin respectively. “Hanges our lead researcher. She's currently the leading scientist in her field. She studies the secondary genders, genetics, pheromones psychology et cetera. She's quite devoted to her work” 

Levi snorted, stabbing at his eggs. “Obsessed more like. Hanges got more than a screw loose. She is far too over excited with everything. Don't be afraid to shut her down. She has absolutely no people skills or boundaries. As you saw the other day”. 

Eren blushed, rather embarrassed that the first time Levi’s coworker met him he was almost butt naked and in the middle of a heat. “Yeah. So what is she here for”. 

“I'm not sure.” levi lied, eyes flashing a warning towards Erwin. “I'll speak to her privately first and then tell you what's happening. Ok?” Levi reached over to run his thumb across erens jaw, nudging the omega softly.

“Yeah sure. I can find something to fill my time”. Levi smiles standing to place his plate in the sink. “I'll be in my office. When Hange appears just send her through”. Levi lifted the folder from the island, smiling at Eren as he disappeared to his study.

“So what's in the folder” Eren leaned across the counter to Erwin, curiosity itching under his skin. “Nothing of your concern just yet. I'm sure Levi will tell you everything you need to know once the logistics have been sorted properly.” 

Eren always felt comforted by Erwins confidence and authoritative tone. He always knew where he stood. He knew Erwin would tell him straight. Didn't mean he liked it. “Fine” he huffed. With a strong eye roll Eren's plate joined Levi's and he wandered after the alpha. “I’m gonna watch a movie”. 

Eren found himself alone in the huge expanse of the living room, bundled in the  
blanket usually decorating the couch arm. Sorting through the huge online collection of movies Eren heard the front door open, a buzz of electricity invading the house as it did.

“LEVI!” The voice was shrill and too loud, making Eren wince. “Jesus” Eren pulled the blanket around his head, the only body part left visible was his face. He hoped Levi would be done soon. He knew there was something he was being excluded from.

“Oh you must be the omega that won over our Levi's heart!” Eren's head snapped to the living room door, remote almost falling to the floor. “Shit you scared me!” Erens heart hammered in his chest, scent flooded with sudden fear.

“Sorry sweetheart! Oh wow look at you” Hanges glasses seemed to flash as she stepped towards the omega, an eerily wide grin splitting her face. It looked almost threatening. Eren scrambled to his feet, feeling vulnerable sitting the closer Hange came.

“Yeah Eren” he extended his hand, gasping as Hange pulled his wrist forward, inhaling sharply. “Interesting” she lifted his arm, hand poking sharply at his ribs. With a growl Eren pulled his hand back, teeth bared and scent flooded with violence. 

Hange chuckled, hand resting on her hip as she assessed Eren from head to toe. Shoulders wide set, feet shoulder width apart, hands balled and ready for a fight. His scent was borderline alpha. 

“Hange” Erwin's voice was tired, this clearly wasn't the first time he'd had to reign the alpha in. “I told you specifically not to wander. You were to go straight to levis study.” Erwin pulled the living room door wide open, gesturing for the alpha to leave. 

“Oh but Erwin look at him!” Hange bounced on the balls of her feet. Her hands gesturing wildly to Eren's face, maniac grin flashing yet again. “He's gorgeous. Those eyes, I've never seen any like it before, you're so tall as well, so muscular for an omega, and your scent” Hange leaned forward, inhaling.

Eren immediately flinched, feeling and even stronger dislike for the alpha. “Hange” Erwin warned. He could see Erens temper quickly rising. “Oh Erwin its fine” Hanges hand waved quickly, dismissing the alphas concern. 

“What do you mean for an omega?” Eren stepped forward, pushing deliberately in to the alphas space. Hange was by no means small but she still stood slightly shorter than Eren, just shy of eye level. 

Hange didn't seem phased by Eren's anger, if anything she seemed even more delighted when he stepped forward, clearly a challenge. 

“Oh it's your whole attitude, your build, you're genes must be so fascinating.” Hange's voice dipped, her eyes glazing as her mind began to wander. “And your scent!” she reached forwards, hand closing over his scent gland and levis mating bite.

With a roar Eren threw his body weight against Hange, sending the two crashing to the floor. “That is my alphas mark. Touch me again and I will not hesitate to remove your hand at the wrist. Alpha or not”

Hanges eyes swam with joy as she rolled her neck, accepting submission. “Of course. Forgive me”. Eren sat back from the alpha, eyes molten as she sat up and readjusted her glasses. “I wonder if I can take a tissue sample.” Hanges hand once again reached for Erens neck. Her wrist was stopped mid air, bones cracking under Eren's steel grip.

The growl that filled the room however was not Erens. “HANGE!”.

“Oh Levi!” Hange grinned, pulling her hand free, clearly oblivious to the rage boiling from the alpha.

“We fucking spoke about this!” He crossed the room in a few short strides, helping Eren to his feet. “Are you ok?” Eren sighed, feeling the tension leave his body as levis svent enveloped him. Pulling at levis shirt Eren brought his wrist to his scent gland, furiously trying to remove Hanges scent. 

Levi growled, head tilting and hand closing over erens, helping the omega coat his wrist in the oils from his gland. 

Leaning forward Eren bared his neck to levi, uncomfortable with the strong scent that tainted his mark. A scent that was definitely not his alpha. 

Levi paused inhaling sharply at erens throat, back stiffening he pulled Eren flush to his body. “Hange I'm going to fucking kill you” he spat. The alpha only grinned, watching as the pair scented each other furiously. 

“Get your ass in my study now. You touch my omega again and I'll ram your damn glasses so far up your ass you'll be able to see your kidneys.” 

“That's not how it works short stack” Hange huffed, leaving the room with a rather fed up Erwin. “I'm sorry Eren are you ok?” levi pressed his hand to Erens cheek, inspecting the omega discreetly for marks. “I'm fine. I just… lost it when she touched my mark”.

Levi smiled, kissing the omega softly. “Well done brat. Someone needed to put her in her place” Eren smirked, pushing softly at levis shoulder. “Go and deal with your stuff. But tell Hange if she doesn't respect my boundaries again I'll kill her”

Levi grinned, stepping towards the door. “Wouldn't expect any less” Eren smiled as the door behind levi was slammed shut, the sound of his shouting and Hanges squeals barely dampened by the door. Picking the blanket up from the floor, Eren cocooned himself again and plopped on to the couch. Hoping Hange stayed out of his road.

“What is this!” Levi slammed the folder open on the desk. “A proposition” She grinned, skimming the paper with her fingers. “Imagine the possibilities!” Levi growled hand sending the papers flying to the floor.

“This is just another science experiment for you. I will not have you touching my omega, cutting him open like a lab rat”.

Hange scoffed, reclining in the chair, boots crossed over the edge of levis desk. “I wouldn't need to cut him open….. completely” Hanges eyes rolled as levi slumped into his chair. “Why do you want to do this?” Levi rested his chin against his hand, fixing Hange with an unreadable glare. 

“He's different! You saw it yourself! We all did with the footage from the auction!” Hanged reached wildly for a sheet of paper on the floor. “To the naked eye he's an omega but mentally? Genetically? He's something completely different and i think he's the legions saving grace”.

Levis knuckles tightened, eyes narrowing. “He stood up to you levi. He's made of something completely different and you know it. At least let him have his say” 

Cracking his jaw levi threw open a notebook, pen hovering over the paper. “Miss nothing Hange”. 

With a grin Hange leaned in to the alpha, eyes wide as she launched into her plans for the omega.

“Brat” Eren groaned, well aware Levi was trying to interrupt his nap. “You're so fucking annoying” Eren rolled on the couch, ignoring Erwin's soft snicker. “This is important Jaeger get your ass up”.

With a sigh Eren sat, rubbing sleep from his eyes. The couch dipped as levi positioned himself at the omegas feet, face tight and scent bitter. “You’k” Eren mumbled sleepily, hand cupping Levis cheek.

“Im fine. We just need to speak. Its work business. It involves you” Eren sat up straighter, aware of Hanges eager energy buzzing to his side. 

“I'm sorry about earlier. I forget my manners sometimes. Let me introduce myself properly. Hange Zoë, head researcher for the wings of freedom first division squadron” 

Eren shook Hanges hand, still suspicious of the over zealous alpha. “What do you need to speak about?” 

Hange sat on the floor, rapidly unloading armfuls of documents, each filled with calculations, diagrams and lengthy paragraphs of scrawled handwriting. “When we reviewed the footage of the latest reclamation mission we couldn't help but notice you Eren. I have to say it was quite an entrance.” 

Eren's eyes scoured the documents, desperate to make sense of the clutter. “Would you say you've always had a temper Eren? Quick to anger or sudden bursts of violence?” Erens head tilted as he stared down at the alpha. “What do you mean?” 

“Well the auction was incredible! The start of a heat, and such a strong one! You not only resisted your instincts and a room full of alphas, but you fought back! You showed aggression, determination to fight and skill and power above what omegas are stereotypically able to perform. It was incredible! Ground breaking! The way you broke that alphas nose!” 

Hanges hand swing forward, mimicking Erens punch “It was awesome” Eren smiled. Maybe Hange wasn't as bad as he first thought. “So have you always had a temper, perhaps when you were younger?”

Eren nodded, thinking back Hange was right. “Yeah sure when I was younger my family was positive I was gonna be an alpha. I was always getting into fights. In high school one of my classmates presented in the middle of class. I broke and alphas jaw because he didn't know what no meant” 

Eren leaned forwards, nudging a paper with his foot. “I guess I've always been quick tempered as well. It was a shock to everyone when I had my first heat and not my first rut. But that's nothing special?”.

Hange shook her head lifting a paper with Erens profile to the front. “What's special is your ability to override your secondary gender, and the fact you have so many alpha attributes alongside your omegan ones. Even your scent has alpha in it. Its faint but i can smell it”.

“That's bullshit. That's levis scent you're smelling.” Hange shrugged, pulling another paper from the floor. “Perhaps. What do you know about your bloodline?” Eren frowned, “Its basic. Mum was an omega dad was an alpha. Omega grandmother and alpha grandfather”.

“Do you know how many male omega run in your family tree?” Eren shook his head. “No its rare. I'm sure I'm the only one, like one in a million isnt it?” “Three million” Hange corrected. “ Male omega are especially rare, another reason you're such an interest. Tell me Eren do you know of anything rarer than a male omega?” 

Eren thought back to his years in school. History and biology were never strong points but he remembered the necessities. “Pure bloodlines?” Hanges eyes glinted as she handed a piece of paper to Eren. 

“Many pure blood families died out after the turn of the 20th century, as omegas became rarer it was impossible to maintain purebred bloodlines. However there are a select few individuals”

Eren froze. The sheet clenched tightly in his hand. Levi Ackerman, Ancestral family name- Ackerman. Pure blood gen one and two. Dated 16th C.

“Levi… You're pureblood?” Levi smiled, clearly uncomfortable. “My family runs back thousands of years. Royalty in europe. Russia and france I think. I didn't think it was an important factor until Hange decided it was”

“But what will your family…” Eren choked back a sob, the sudden guilt crushing. Levi pulled the omega close, smiling softly, alpha pheromones warm and gentle. “I don't care. I hardly see them. I'll tell them when the time's right, and if they don't like it. I've lost nothing”

Eren nodded, leaning in to the Alphas shoulder. Levi was pureblood and he’d just destroyed the thousands of years of pure bloodline his family held.

“The thing is with levi such a pure alpha his pheromones are so much stronger than any regular alphas. Levi is so much stronger than any regular alpha. As you saw at the auction even other alphas are affected. In primal times levi would have been the alphas alpha.” Hangs explained.

“The thing is when you met him, scared and in heat most omega would have crumbled to the floor or thrown themselves at levi. You didn’t. Well you did”

Hange paused, pulling a grainy image of Eren lunging for levi, teeth bared and fist curled. “That's what's so special. No omega can resist such a powerful alpha. But you did. That's what we need. I think with proper investigation and experimentation i can use your genetic makeup for good. Were talking omega suppressants, and not just heats but completely silencing an inner omega, deterrents, scent dampeners, gene enhancers or even gene mutators.”

Hange threw page after page onto the floor, hands manic as she pointed to each diagram desperately trying for explanation all of the scientific value to each. “What do you need from me?”

Hange paused, triumph settling on her face. “I need your help in the lab. I need bloods, tissue samples, Physical, psychological evaluation i want to see how you tick, i want to know what you are Eren. It won't be easy. Hell it'll be the hardest shit you've ever had to do but think of how many omegas we could help. All over the world.”

Ok Hange was definitely a lot better than Eren first thought. “I'm in”

Hange relaxed backwards, smug as shit as Levi pulled softly on the omegas arm. “At least take time to think about it Eren. Were talking never before tested research methods. New tests and we have no clue of their outcome”

Eren nodded, hand closing softly over levis. “I know. But i just think back to when i was at that auction. I thought i was gonna die. Or worse, be sold as an object, someones play thing. If i can help even one omega avoid that fate? I'll break every bone in my damn body, give every litre of blood, to make sure no omega has to live in fear again”

Levi nodded slowly, turning to Erwin and Hange. “I want to train him. Properly. I want him enrolled with new recruits. Hand to hand combat, conduct, languages even the damn paperwork. Eren is to be trained for the legion as soon as possible” Erwin nodded, scratching thoughtfully at his chin.

“New recruits have already started. It's only been a few weeks. There's standardised testing coming up across all courses. If we put Eren in the week leading up he should be able to catch up. You've got potential kid. Won't be easy.”

“Nothing worth shit ever is” Eren replied. Gripping levis hand he pulled the alpha into a tight hug. “Thank you” 

“Are you forgetting about your respective heat and rut. Where you'll be spending a week fucking like rabbits?” 

Levi shot Hange a death glare, not missing how Erens cheeks flushed and arousal tinted the air. “I was hoping you’d sort suppressants. Erwin said we'd get maybe seven weeks?” Hange laughed, the sound between a snort and a cackle, hand clutching her sides. “With the state of you two you'd be lucky to see three”. Hange wiped an imaginary tear, slapping her leg. “Sure shorty i'll sort something”.

“Eren would you mind if i drew blood now? Seeing as i’m here. I've got a kit on the Car?” “S-sure” Eren stuttered, surprised by the sudden switch in the conversation.

“Sneaky bitch” Levi growled. “I told you she was obsessed. What have we got in to Eren?”


	10. UPDATE

Hey everyone I'm really sorry that this isn't another chapter I understand how frustrating it can get when there's no new chapters. Just writing to say that this work is on hold just now. Kinda ran a bit dry on ideas. I'm currently starting a different fic same fandom just different storyline. This fic has not been abandoned I will update when an idea strikes. If you've got anyrhing you'd like to see for the future or any criticism feel free to comment guys. 

Again sorry for no update any comments or questions please ask   
Thankyou all!


End file.
